That's what friends are for
by Jessy91
Summary: She started dating Heath Slater but only after few months he cheated on her with Kelly Kelly, her supposed best friend. Will she ever find love?
1. Chapter 1

You are in the divas locker room talking to Kelly about The Corre.

'When they were on RAW we were safe but now every time I walk down the corridors I keep watching over my shoulder.' Kelly says.

'Come on. It's not like they will attack the divas. Lets be honest, they are after the big ones. The ones with titles. It's not like they are after the divas championship' you say smiling.

'I know. But it's terrifying'. She adds.

'Don't worry and lets get ready for our match' (You 2 have a match against LayCool)

*The Match* You start off with Michelle. You pretty much dominate the match. You do your finisher and go for the pin but Layla gets involved. Kelly is arguing with the ref Layla & Michelle hit you and mock you. Layla gets off the ring and Michelle hits you with McKick and goes for the pin. The Corre theme plays. Kelly is in her corner scared. They walk down the ramp...Michelle and Layla think that they come to help them so Layla takes a chair and hits you with it. Zeke comes and takes Kelly from the ring and goes backstage. Heath jumps in the ring and grabs the chair from Layla. Now they are scared. You are on the mat unconscious. Heath is really pissed of( he has a crush on you). Wade takes Michelle and Justin Layla. They take them backstage. He takes you to the hospital. A couple of hours later you wake up and find Heath on a chair next to your bed.

'Hi' he says and a small smile crosses his lips when he sees you feel better now.

'Hi! You respond.

'How are you feeling?'

'Like I've been run over by a bus' you say looking in his eyes. His eyes lock with yours for a couple of moments. You don't say anything you can see that he clearly has some feelings for you but you're not sure. Kelly enters the room and breaks the spell.

'I have to go now. Get well and see you around' Heath says and leaves.

'You ok?' Kelly asks.

'Mhmm. You look like you just saw a ghost.'

'I was so scared when Jackson took me out of the ring. I thought he's gonna hit me or something. But I was surprised when I realized that he took me out of there so I won't get hurt. I'm sorry I couldn't help you' she states.

'I'm ok. It's part of our job.' You say smiling at your friend.

'I think Heath likes you' she adds smiling.

'What?'

'Yeah. I saw the look on his face when Layla attacked you and I saw the way he looked at you when I've entered the room'.

You stare at her for a moment then you respond:

'If he likes me he should've told me so I guess you are wrong.'

'Yeah right. You look so stern that no one has the guts to even talk to you not to mention to express their feelings. I don't say it's a bad thing' Kelly says.

*Next week * You are out of the hospital and back to work. You want to get your revenge but you are waiting for the right moment. You walk to your locker room and on your way to it you are stopped by Wade, Justin & Zeke.

'Hello _. Good to see you back.' Wade says.

'Hi! Thanks. What can I do for you? I kinda owe you.'

You say. 'You don't owe us. We came to see if you are ok.' Justin responds.

'I'm fine now, thanks to some guys' you say winking at them.

'How come that you are not scared like Kelly?' Jackson asks smirking.

'Why should I be scared? I mean you're not that ugly' you say laughing. They laugh too.

'Where's Heath?' you ask frowning.

'Heath is kinda busy, he's doing an interview. Do you need him?' Wade asks.

'Me? No. I realized that he's not with you as usual' you say smiling.

'Well, we have to go now. It's time to take Big Show down' Wade says.

'Good luck and see you later.' You say.

'Come to our locker room after my match' he adds.

You go to your locker room where Kelly is expecting you.

'Where were you? I thought they kidnapped you.' She says whispering.

You laugh. 'Relax Kells, they didn't kidnap me. We just talked.'

'You did what? They are dangerous.' She warns you.

'Have you forgotten that they saved your ass last week?' you ask frowning.

'No. I didn't but be careful'.

'Do we have a match?'

'No. We are set to do a promo.'

'Ok. When?'

'Let me check.' She says looking at the schedule.

'It's right after...Barretts match' she says not looking very thrilled.

'Oh, come one. He's not gonna bite you. I promise' you say all smug.

After your promo you go straight to Corres locker room.

'Where are you going?' she asks.

'To thank Heath. I didn't got the chance last week.' You lie.

'Ok. Come back fast.' she says.

You knock on the door and Heath answers. He didn't expect to see you. The other guys wink at you. 'What can I do for you?' he asks.

'I came to see you. All of you.' You respond.

'Heath, let her in.' Wade says whispering.

'Crap. Where are my manners? Would you like to come in?'

'I would love that'.

'Nice job' you say referring to their match.

'Let me guess. You are not Big Shows biggest fan.' Zeke says laughing.

'Neah. He is creepy'.

'I hate to break it to you Justin and Zeke but we have to do our interviews' Wade says.

'Be back in 30.' After you leave you look at Heath.

'Look... I didn't got a chance to thank you for saving my ass.'

'My pleasure. Even though I would've preferred you unharmed.' He says pausing for a second.

'How come that you came to our locker room? I thought you are like Kelly. She was so scared when Zeke took her out of the ring.' He adds laughing.

'Why everybody assumes that I'm like her? Jesus. Just because we are friends doesn't mean that we're alike.' You snap at him.

'Sorry I didn't mean to sound like that'.

'No. It's my fault. I want so bad to get my revenge on LayCool that I've even forgot who helped me' You say. You get up and head to the door.

'Don't leave' he says. You turn around and look at him puzzled.

'I have to tell you something. I've wanted to tell you at the hospital last week but Kelly came and I've freaked out' he says.

'Ok. I'm listening.'

'I'm not sure that I should do this but you have to know. I have feelings for you and I think that I'm falling for you' he says out of breath.

' So Kelly was right, she might be blonde but she figured out that before me' you think. As you don't respond he adds.

'I don't expect you 2 feel the same way.'

'Will you shut up and let me talk. I'm still processing' you say laughing.

'Lets start this slow. I like you 2 but we have to get know each other before I make my final decision' you add smiling.

'So, tomorrow at 8..Sounds good to you? He asks.

'Yes. Sounds perfect' you respond and kiss him.

Wade and other guys enter the room interrupting the 2 of you. Justin chuckles.

'Can't we get 5 minutes?' you ask rolling your eyes. They all laugh and Heath blushed.

'You don't mind that I took your boyfriend?' you ask Justin and the others laugh.

'Knock yourself out. He's not that good'. He responds.

'Be careful pretty boy. You are talking about my man.' You say frowning.

'Your man? I thought we are going slow.' Heath says laughing.

'Shut up Slater or I'll change my mind'. You kiss Heath and leave.

'Women' Heath says.

'I've heard you. Wade honey, will you give him a slap?' you say laughing and heading to your locker room.

'Done, doll' he yells.


	2. Chapter 2

_Even though you told Heath that you wanna take things slowly after the first date you agreed to become his girlfriend._

_***4 Months Later***_

'-I think you've hurried into this relationship with Heath.' Kelly states.

'-Well, it's not like I'm getting younger. I'm 25 for Christ sake.' You respond.

She drops the conversation and walks off to the gym leaving you to get ready for your date with Heath.

_***30 Minutes Later***_

You are ready and wait for Heath to come and pick you up. You give one last glance to your outfit and say:

'-Can't do better, apparently.'

You are the sporty type so wearing high heels and mini-dresses is really uncomfortable for you. For tonight you've chose a red tank top, skinny jeans and a pair of high heels. A bit of makeup and you're done. Since Heath is late you decide to go to the hotels bar and wait for him. You scan the bar and spot Justin, Wade & Zeke having a deep conversation.

'-Hey guys! Why you look so concerned?' you greet.

'-Hello _. We were just talking about our match against Big Show and Kane.' Wade says.

'-Since when The Corre is concerned about a match? But hey, if you're that worried maybe I can help. And now tell me what is really going on.'

'-Umm...Nothing.' Justin says.

'-You are a poor liar Justin. So, cut the crap and spit. I'm a big girl and I can take it.' You say with a frown.

'-Zeke saw Heath and Kelly making out in the hallway and then going to her room.' Wade says disgusted.

'-Jaysus. I thought someone died. It's not the first time someone cheats on me. I mean come on, I'm the freakin' soccer zombie.' You say laughing.

They chuckle. Zeke asks:

'-You're not mad?'

'-Mad? No. Upset? Maybe.' You say with a smug.

'-Now let's talk about something nice.' Justin says.

'-Nice try. I don't know about you but I'm planning on getting drunk.' You say.

'-Sounds like a plan to me.' Wade says.

'-Don't count on me. I'm going to bed.' Zeke announces.

'-Night Big Zeke.' You say while ordering another shot of vodka.

_***Next Morning***_

You get up with a terrible headache.

'-I'm never gonna drink again.' You swear.

You realize that you're naked and you're not even in your room.

'-Oh shit. What have I done?' you wonder and try to find your clothes.

'-Morning.' Justin says coming from the bathroom, wearing just a small towel around his waist and you can't stop staring.

'-Awkward?' he asks.

'-No. I thought I've hooked up with some random dude. You are the better choice.' You respond.

'-Where this leaves us?' he asks.

'-Not sure, yet. Let's have a day off apart from work and we'll figure out after that.' You offer.

'-Ok. Where do you wanna go?' he asks.

'-Since we are in Paris let's go to Disneyland.' You suggest.

'-Ok. Meet you in 30 in the lobby?'

'-Yeah.' You say.

_*** 35 Minutes Later***_

You are in the lobby looking for Justin when Heath comes and greets you:

'-Morning babe.' He tries to kiss you but you stop him.

'-I'm not your babe.' You say with a frown.

'-Go find Kelly. She will gladly be your "babe''. You add.

'-What's that suppose to mean?' he asks.

'-You know better. And if I were you I'd watch my back. Same goes for Kelly.' You warn before taking a sit.

Wade come to the lobby wearing his famous grin.

'-Why are you grinning like an idiot?' you ask.

'-You know why.' He responds.

'-Don't tell me. We had a three some.' You joke.

'-No. That would be gross considering that Justin was with us last night. You don't remember do you?' he says laughing.

'-Nope. I have no idea.' you say.

'-Let me refresh your memory. You started to drink and after 25-30 shots of vodka we started to make out but you decide it was too weird so you passed on Justin. You carried with the fun to his room. I think you know better the rest.' He says grinning.

'-Look if it ain't Prince Charming.' Wade mocks Justin.

'-Shut it, Froggy.' You defend Justin.

'-Good one.' Justin says.

'-Shut it before I tell everybody about last night.' Wade threatens.

'-Go ahead and you'll be buried next to Heath and Kelly.' You shot back.

'-What do you plan on doing to them?' Wade asks.

'-Me? Nothing. I'm a good girl.' You say.

'-You weren't last night.' Justin whispers and makes you blush.

'-You two need to get a room.' Wade says before leaving.

_***Disneyland***_

You and Justin made a pact to get to know each other better before you make your mind.

'-Where you grew up? I'm sensing an Irish accent. Not like Sheamus's accent. Way cutter, actually.' He states.

'-Born in Sligo, Ireland. It's on the west part of Ireland. Moved to Saint Louis, Missouri when I was 12. And thank you.' You respond.

'-Interesting. Any siblings?'

'-4 Brothers: Nicky is the oldest, then Shane, Kian and my twin: Mark.' You say.

Before he can say something else your phone starts ringing. You hate to hear this ring tone. It's 50 Cent- Candy Shop.

'-Oh boy.' You say before answering.

'-Hey bro. What's up?'

'-Don't "what's up'' me. Why didn't you tell me that Slater cheated on you?' he asks angrily.

'-Chill. I've found out last night and I really don't care. Who told you?'

'-Where are you? We need to talk.'

'-No, we don't.' You say hanging up the phone.

'-Sorry. That was my "adopted'' and overprotective brother. You say laughing.

'-No problem.'

_***40 Minutes Later***_

You just got off the rollercoaster when you spot someone you know very well in the crowd.

'-That was fun.' You say.

'-Fun? I almost died?' Justin states looking serious.

'-Oh you big baby.' You say kissing him.

'-Shouldn't have done that. Broke our pact.' You add.

'-It's ok. I don't know how I didn't break it. All day I was thinking to kiss you.' Justin says.

'_?' someone asks. Someone you know very well.

You turn around and see Randy Orton standing in front of you looking for an explanation.

'-Oh shit.' You say.

'-You two know each other?' Justin asks and Randy gives him the Viper stare.

You grab Justin's hand and lace it with yours.

'-Yeah. He's my "adopted brother''. You respond not looking very thrilled.

'-Care to explain _?' Randy asks.

'-Explain what? I'm not 14 anymore, Rands.' You state.

'-Sorry to budge in but if someone has to give some explanations that would be me.' Justin says and you hope he won't say something foolish.

'-Ok. Let's hear it Gabriel.' Randy says.

'-Since I've laid my eyes on _ I've fell in love with her. And I think it's about time to tell you this.'

'-You can kill me after this.' He adds kissing you.

'-_ I love you.' He says breaking the kiss.

'-I love you too.' You respond.

'-It was about time. Wade was right; you needed a good scare so you can speak up your feelings.' Randy says.

'-Wait! Wade? As in Wade Barrett?' you ask puzzled.

'-Yes. After he got moved to SD I've asked to keep an eye on you.' Randy states.

'-Gee...Thanks for the trust.' You say.

'-Oh, don't be so childish.' Randy says hugging you.

'-Are you trying to bribe me?' you ask.

'-No. Now I am.' He says kissing you on the cheek.

'-Now. How are my goddaughter and Sammy?' you ask

'-They are fine. Alanna keeps asking when you're coming to Saint Louis.'

'-Soon. Very soon.' You respond.

'-I'll make sure that this "soon'' happens this year.' Justin says laughing.

You playfully hit his arm and pout.

'-Don't make me call Nicky and make him drag you home.' Randy says.

'-Oh, bite me.' You say.

'-What? Her brother had to drag her home?' Justin asks.

'-Yeah. After she got seriously into wrestling she spent her holidays in Ireland. One year Nicky flew there and literary had to drag her to Saint Louis.' Randy recalls.

'-Have you forgot what happened to Nicky the next day. If you call him that's what gonna happen to you.' You threaten.

'-He woke up next morning dressed up in ladies underwear. Of course she snapped a few pictures and post them on her web site.'

'-Be carefully Randall you're walking on thin ice.' You warn smirking.

'-Ok. But you have to promise you'll come to see us soon.' He states.

'-I'll make you a deal. If Justin and I are still a couple on my birthday we'll come to see you the next day.'

'-Wait. What's with the "if''?' Justin asks.

'-I'm pretty sure that Kelly and Heath will try "to talk'' us out of this.' You respond.

'-About them...' Randy starts.

'-What have you done Randall?' you ask worried.

'-Let's say that Heath got some new makeup. Black if I recall well. And I also talked with Teddy Long to move them to RAW. The RAW GM agreed.' Randy says.

'-I like it but what's the catch here?' you ask knowing there's something that he is not telling.

'-How come that you always know when there's more?' he asks.

'-Instinct dear Watson.' You say.

'-Since they had to go to RAW someone had to replace them here. That would be me. And you have to join Corre.' He says.

'-Wait? You're coming to SD. Awesome. Join the Corre? Don't think so. I'm not gonna take orders from Barrett.' You say.

'-You're not gonna take orders you're gonna give orders. Now, who's the champ?' he asks.

'-Cena, duhh.' You say to piss him off.

'-Not working.' He says smirking.

'-Let's go back to the hotel.' Justin says.

'-Good idea. Do you have any plans for tonight?' Randy asks.

'-I have something on my mind.' You say kissing Justin.

'-Oh, get a room.' Randy says.

'-I was about to suggest to go clubbing but I like your idea better.' You say grinning.

'-So, mine or yours?' Justin asks.

'-How about ours?' you ask.

'-Sounds good.' Justin says kissing you.


	3. Chapter 3

_Let's start from the beginning. Your name is Jodi Leigh Albert, you have 4 brothers: Nicky, Shane, Kian and your twin, Mark and not to forget about your adopted brother: Randy Orton. When you were 12 your parents divorced. Then your mom got a job in Saint Louis and that's how you've meet Randy. Now you are almost 26 and somehow you ended up being Justin Gabriel's girlfriend, well it's actually Paul Lloyd but who cares. Short recap for the events from the last 6 months: you dated Heath Slater, he cheated on you with your best friend, they got traded to RAW, with a little help from Randy of course. Now you're the leader of The Corre and you have to make those knuckleheads to listen to you. Randy, Wade and Zeke have very big egos. Justin is the sweetest guy you've ever meet so he is not a problem. Since the day you two went to Disneyland you became inseparable. Of course you get teased by Randy not to mention Zeke and Wade._

'-Are you coming today Jodi?' Randy asks.

'-Today if you can.' Wade adds.

'-I'm coming, I'm coming.' You say thinking at Justin. You haven't seen him this week because he has to make an appearance on Raw. Vince wants to end this storyline with Heath and Justin. They are supposed to have a major fight about you. Vince transformed your life into a storyline. And this week Justin is supposed to tell Heath not to count on him anymore.

'-Still thinking at Prince Charming?' Wade teases.

'-More like the Frog.' Randy says smirking.

'-Look who's talking: 2 monkeys.' You say grinning.

'-Ouch. You just got owned.' Zeke says laughing.

'-Where are we going?' you ask.

'-To the airport to pick up Sam and Allana.' Randy says.

'-Why are we going the 4 of us?'

'-Because I said so.' Randy says.

'-Last time I checked I was the boss. So what's the catch?' you ask.

'-There's no catch. Just came and shut up for once.'

'-Not happening. Don't tell me that my brothers are coming too... If they are coming then you are dead.' You tell Randy looking very serious.

'-No, they are not coming. Even though I wished they would come to shut your mouth. You are the same annoying little girl. 14 years and you haven't changed a bit.'

'-Like you've changed. Still a brainless ass.' You retort.

'-If I tell you who's coming will you shut up?' Randy asks.

'-Maybe.' You say smirking.

'-Fine. John is coming too.' Randy says

'-John as in John Cena?' you ask beaming with excitement.

'-Yes. Happy?' Randy asks sarcastically.

'-Thrilled. I always get my way.' you say smirking.

'-You've always acted like this?' Zeke asks confused.

'-This is nothing. He always used to bug me for being the sporty type and when I firsts met John we clinched being so alike. Of course then he used to say that I have a crush on John and make fun of me but since I always got away with everything I found ways for paybacks.' You say grinning.

'-Stop grinning like an idiot. And it's true you do have a crush on my best friend.' Randy says smuggling.

'-Oh boy. You two are childish.' Wade says.

'-Maybe but you have to admit that we are funny.' You say

'-That's true.' Randy says high fiving you.

_*** Half an hour later***_

'- Johnny.' You say running straight to John's arms.

'-Hey Jods. Randy still teasing you?'

'-The same old shit, ya' know?'

'-Maybe we should teach him a lesson.'

'-Maybe later. Now why didn't you told me you're coming? And how come that you have time off and the rest of the superstars from Raw are still in Seattle?' you ask concerned.

'-Well, I've got a minor injury so I have a week off.' John says

'-You ok?'

'-Yes. Stop worrying.'

'-Sorry. That's my job description. Why Liz didn't come with you?' you ask.

'-She had plans. She went to Cancun with her best friend. She's going through a rough divorce so Liz is trying to take her mind of that.' John says.

'-I know that feeling very well. So what do you wanna do?'

'-Spend some quality time with my best friends. That would be enough.' John says

'-Cool. Let's go find that meathead.' You say laughing.

_***At the hotel***_

Your phone starts ringing. It's Justin.

'-Hey hon, everything ok?' you ask.

'-Hi my love. Yes everything is ok. How are you?'

'-Ok. John is here but those 3 knuckleheads make fun of me.' You say pouting.

'-I bet they do. What they are saying?' Justin asks.

'-That I have a crush on John and when I'm not paying attention that I'm thinking at my Prince Charming.'

'-Let them talk. Why aren't you paying attention?'

'-Hmmm. Because I'm thinking at you...duhhhh.' you say

'-That's sweet. So, you miss me?' he asks

'-Maybe, maybe not. How are my supposed best friend and her boyfriend?'

'-They are ok. It's weird being around them. Heath asked me to take care of you.'

'-That's funny. Asking you to take care of me...Does he knows that we are together?'

'-I've told him he said that he kinda expected that. He knew that I've always had feelings even though I've tried to hide them.' Justin says.

'-Awww. That's sweet.'

'-You are sweet. Can't wait to see you.'

'-Me too. Till Friday I'm stuck with 3 morons. Lucky that John, Sam and Allana are here too at least they are gonna cut me some slack.'

'-Even if they will say stupid things try to behave.'

'-Can't promise that. John promised to help me get my sweet payback.' you say grinning.

'-Send me some pictures. Gotta go love. Love you.' He says

'-Love you too.' You say hanging up.

'-Love you too.' Randy mocks.

'-Shut up.'

'-You sound like you were in kindergarten' he adds.

'-Whatever. John are you coming?' you ask. Randy can be such an ass sometimes.

'-Sure. Where are we going?'

'-Far away from this jackass.' You say whipping a tear and slamming the door.

'-See what have you done.' John says to Randy before leaving to find you.


	4. Chapter 4

After that outburst you went to the roof of the hotel to think. Randy hurt your feelings; he should've known better the feeling of missing someone. You've found him so many times crying in his locker room because he missed Sam and Allana and now he is acting like an ass.

'-You ok? I've been looking for you everywhere. Then I realized that every time you are upset you go to the roof so you can think.' John says hugging you.

'-Why is Randy acting like a major jerk? When he was just like me not long ago.' You say crying.

'-Sssss. Don't cry. I think he is a bit jealous, you used to talk to him every time you needed something and now Justin or whatever his real name is, is there for you. Probably he misses his best friend or little sister I should say.' John explains.

'-He should've told me that he feels left out. Not to act like a major duche.'

'-You know Randy he would never admit that he misses you. In fact he is a big softie.' John says.

'-That's true. How come that you always know what to say or how to cheer me up?'

'-Because you are my soul mate.' John says laughing.

'-Very funny Cena. I already have Randy who keeps saying that I have a crush on you I don't need you to think the same.' You say

'-He's just teasing you. You can do the same.' John says giving you a great idea.

'-Thank you.' You say smiling devilish.

'-I just gave you an idea, didn't I?'

'-Maybe.'

'-You really love him, don't you?'

'-I do. I think it's the first time I can actually say this out loud.' You say.

'-I'm happy for you. You've always choose career over love. And if he hurts you, I and your brothers will bury him in the dessert.'

'-You've forgot Randy.' You say.

'-When I said your brothers I've included Randy too.' John says smiling.

'-Maybe that's why I'm such a mess sometimes because I grew up around him and my brothers.' You say laughing.

'-You're not a mess but you do have your moments.' John says.

'-Can we go somewhere tomorrow. Just the two of us? I don't wanna see Randy's face at least for 2-3 days.' You say.

'-Sure. How about to go to Boston? You can see my parents. They always said that if Liz wouldn't have married me than you would've been the one.' John says laughing.

'-Who knows? Maybe they are right.' You say while entering your room.

'-You are back. Why are you upset?' Sam asks.

'-I'm not. I just miss Justin.' You say hugging her.

'-You sure?'

'-Yes. Tomorrow I'm going with John to Boston to see his parents. I'll be back in2 or 3 days.' You say.

'-Ok darling.'

'-Where's my goddaughter?' you ask.

'-With Zeke and Wade. She seems to like them.' Sam says smiling.

'-I bet. Zeke is really good with kids. Wade, not so much.' You say laughing.

'-I'll leave you now. Go get some sleep.' Sam says.

'-Ok. I'll come to your room to see you and Allana before I leave the hotel.' You say hugging her.

'-Sounds like a plan.' She says before leaving.

'-Why is my luggage in your room?' John asks.

'-I have no idea. Call Randy maybe he knows.' You say.

While you go to the bathroom to change into your night clothes John calls Randy. You change into an extra large t-shirts that belongs to Justin and a pair of shorts.

'-Any luck?' you ask.

'-Apparently there's a business conference and all the rooms are booked. So he thought that you wouldn't mind sharing.' John explains.

'-Of course I don't mind. You should tell Liz and I'll tell Justin so there won't be any problems.'

'-I can sleep on the couch.' John offers.

'-No you're not gonna sleep on the couch. You are injured. I promise I won't bite.' You say smirking.

'-Sure. That's what you said three months ago at Randy's birthday party.' John recalls.

'-I was drunk. You know that I revert to a child when I'm drunk.' You try to explain your actions.

'-You and Kian. That's a bad habit. Biting peoples ears when you're drunk.' John says.

'-I know. Can we go to bed now?' you ask.

'-Sure. Night Jods.'

'-Night Johnny.' You manage to say before falling into a peaceful sleep.

_***Next morning***_

John tried for about 30 minutes to wake you up and finally succeeded.

'-You couldn't let my dream to finish, could you?'

'-Dreaming about Justin I suppose.' John says smirking.

'-Of course. Who else? It's not like I have a better choice. All of you are too ugly for me.' you say hitting him with a pillow.

'-I'm not ugly.' John says pouting

'- You know I can't resist to that face.' You say hugging him.

'-That's why I'm using it. Now go take a shower and let's hit the road.'

'-Aye aye sir.'

'-That's the spirit.'

_***45 minutes later***_

You managed to take a shower, pack some things and even have breakfast in only 45 minutes. That must be a record for you.

'-I'm going to see Sam and Allana. Wanna come?' you ask.

'-Sure. Are you gonna torture Randy?' John asks following you out of the room.

'-I'm not going to speak to him any time soon.' You say knocking on Sam and Randy's room.

'-Morning Sam.' You say kissing her on the cheek.

'-Morning Jodi. Slept well?'

'-It wasn't too bad. At least he doesn't snores like a person we know very well.' You say referring to Randy.

'-Good to hear. Allana come to see aunt Jodi.' Sam says.

'-Morning auntie. You look nice.' Allana says.

'-Morning Sunshine. Thank you. You look as gorgeous as your mother. Thank God for that.' You say while picking her up.

'-She looks nice because she has a boyfriend and she's in love.' John says grinning.

'-Can I meet him?' Allana asks.

'-You will meet him in 5 days. John you are so dead.' You say.

'-I know but I had to say it.' He adds still grinning.

'-Well sweetheart I have to go. Take care of your mom.' You say knowing that Randy is in the other room and he can hear your conversation.

'-I will auntie. Love you.' Allana says.

'-Love you too princess.' You say while handing her to Sam.

'-See you soon Sam. Keep an eye on Wade and Zeke.' You say before leaving.

'-Couldn't you be more obvious?' John says.

'-What do you mean?' you ask innocently.

'-You know very well. You didn't mentioned Randy at all and when you did you made a bad comment knowing that he could hear you. You are pure evil.' John says high fiving you.

'-Payback is a bitch, isn't it?' you say.

'-My parents will pick us up. My brothers will come tomorrow to see you.' John says.

'-See me? You mean us.' You say

'-I'm pretty sure that they are sick of me.' John says laughing.

'-That could be true.'

You spent 3 days in Boston, actually in West Newberry, Massachusetts with John and his family. On the last day there Liz came back from Cancun. You two had a blast. You are still mad at Randy but you know after you will talk to him you will forgive him. You always do that, no matter what. In 2 days Justin will be back. You can't wait. Sam is supposed to pick you, John and Liz from the airport but you know there's a pretty good chance that Randy will do that.

'-Hey man.' Randy says while hugging John.

'-Talk to her before it's too late.' John says.

'-I will.'

'-Now. Liz wants to grab a coffee before going to the hotel so you have time. Just do it.' John says before going to you and Liz.

'-Randy wants to talk to you. Liz and I we'll be at the airport's bar having a coffee. Meet us there. Just listen to him and sort this out.' He says before going.

'-Can we talk?' Randy asks nervously.

'-Cena's orders?' you ask.

'-Not really. I have to say something and he suggested doing it now. So can we talk?'

'-I guess.' You say taking a sit on a bench.


	5. Chapter 5

'-I don't even know where to start.' Randy says taking a sit next to you.

'-You can start with the beginning.' You say.

'-At first I was ok with the idea that you are dating him but when you started to spend all your time with him I felt left out. It was like you've completely forgot about me.' Randy says.

You are stunned. Somehow Randy is right; you two were inseparable before you've started to date Justin. You have to make it up to him.

'-I'm sorry that I made you feel this way. How about to go site seeing just the two of us?' you offer.

'-That would be nice. I missed you a lot.' Randy says hugging you tightly.

'-Missed you two bro. Let's go before Cena calls the cops.' You say laughing.

'-How was Boston?'Randy asks.

'-It was ok. Had loads of fun with Liz and John's brothers. He just staled in front of the t.v.' you say laughing.

'-I bet. That's all he does when he visits his parents.' Randy says smirking.

'-Were you two talking about me?' John asks.

'-Maybe.' Randy says.

'-You've stole my line.' You say playfully hitting his left arm.

'-I guess you're friends again.' John says.

'-You think?' you say smiling.

'-I know.' He responds very cocky.

'-Can we go now? Or the 3 of you still need time to grow up?' Liz says.

'-We're done.' You say smirking and heading to the car.

_***The hotel***_

'-You're back auntie.' Allana says hugging you tightly.

'-So you missed me?' you ask cocky.

'-Duhhhh...No one is as funny as you.' She states seriously.

'-I bet. Your dad is pretty boring, huh?' you say smirking.

'-Hey, I've heard you.' Randy says.

'-That was the point.' You say smirking.

'-Will you two ever stop teasing each other?' Sam asks.

'-No.' You and Randy say at the same times. Just like the old days, even though you tease and annoy each other you stick together no matter what.

'-Nothing changed.' John says annoyed.

'-Sam, did Zeke and Wade behaved?' you ask curiously.

'-They were ok. Zeke even took Allana to the zoo so Randy and I can have some time alone.' Sam says.

'-Don't need details.' You say disgusted.

'-Don't act all innocent it's not like you and your boy toy aren't doing it.' Randy says making sending everybody in fit of laughter, except you and Allana.

'-Very funny Orton. At least I'm not bragging.' You say.

'-Maybe there's nothing to brag about.' He says.

'-Trust me there is. But there's no reason for me talk about that in front of your daughter.' You say pointing to Allana who's a bit confused.

'-Oh shit.' Randy says.

'-Language Randall.' You say smirking.

'-So, when is that boyfriend of yours suppose to be back?' Wade asks entering the room.

'-In 2 days. Good to see you too.' You say sarcastically.

'-He didn't missed you but I did.' Zeke says hugging you.

'-Wow, someone actually missed you.' Randy says.

'-Bite me Orton.' You say hugging Zeke back.

'-Any plans for tomorrow?' Sam asks.

'-Actually Randy and I we're gonna have a brother and sister day so that means no best friend, no wife, no daughter.' You say.

'-The same goes for you.' Randy says.

'-Hey, I make the rules.' You say grinning.

'So, what are you guys gonna do?' Randy asks.

'-I was thinking to spend some time with that young lady of yours.' John says.

'-That means that I can go shopping.' Sam says.

'-Women.' You and Randy say at the same time and the others laugh.

'-Just because you dress like a guy that doesn't means that you're not a woman.' Wade says laughing.

'-Really funny Barrett. Speaking of shopping, John we have to do some serious shopping. I've spotted a GAP store on our way here.' You say.

'-Why did you have to say the magic word?' Randy asks his wife.

'-Leave her out of this. I need some t-shirts, sneakers and some jeans.' You say.

'-That's my girl.' John says.

'-Last time I checked Cena you were married and you had a boyfriend.' Randy says laughing.

'-Very funny, Orton. Speaking of Liz, where's she?' you ask John.

'-She's sleeping. She had a long day.' John says.

'-So we know our plans for tomorrow. Let's do a recap for today. John and I=shopping. Zeke, Wade what are you guys doing?

'-Gym, then hit some clubs.' Wade says.

'-Gym then sleep.' Zeke adds.

'-Good. Randy, Sam?' you ask.

'-We have Allana to take care off so that means a movie then bed.'

You go to John and whisper something to him and then he nods.

'-We're gonna take Allana with us, so you two can practice for another kid.' You say smirking.

'-You sure?' Sam asks.

'-Yes. I've promised her that I'll take her someday shopping. Now, I want you two to think at what I said. She's old enough and hey you need a boy this time to carry the wrestling bussines.' You say smirking.

'-Since when you are so interested in this?' Randy asks.

'-Since now. John get ready we're leaving in 30. I will dress up Allana.' You say.

'-Got it.' He says before leaving the room.

'-Wade try not to hook up with the first girl you see. Zeke, you, well I have nothing to tell you, you are a good guy.' You say and Wade pouts.

'-Ok, we should leave. I wanna be back before 5 so I can be ready just in time for clubbing.' Wade says and leaves followed by Zeke who gets a hug from Allana before leaving the room.

'-Now that was interesting. You two, think at what I said. I'll bring Allana to your room tomorrow morning.' You say.

'-You mean afternoon.' Randy says smirking. He knows you very well, you don't get up before 10 when you don't have a flight or something important to do.

'-You should be glad that I'm not a morning person, you get to spend more time with your wife.' You say entering the bathroom.

'-Lana, you're gonna stay with me today, we're gonna go shopping with John than we're gonna do anything you want.' You announce.

'-Awesome. Can we go to the movies?' she asks hopeful.

'-Sure. By the way you're gonna sleep in my room.'

'-I thought you we're sharing with uncle John.' She states.

'-Not anymore. He is staying with aunt Liz so we have a king size bed only for us.' You say smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

'-Lana, we're leaving. Go say goodbye to your parents.' You shout from the bathroom.

'-Thanks for doing this.' Sam says hugging you.

'-Welcome and you know that I adore my goddaughter so anything for her.' You say smiling.

'-You will make a hell of a mom one day.' Sam says.

'-I don't know about that but till then I'm happy to be the best godmother ever.' You say smuggling.

'-You are already. I was thinking; when we're gonna have a second baby you and Justin to be the godparents.' Sam says.

'-I would love that, I'm sure Justin will be thrilled. Till then keep practicing, you can start after we leave.' You say laughing.

'-Ok, I got it. Before you bring her back give us a ring so we can be decent.' Sam says.

'-Don't need details and will do.' You say.

'-Take care of my daughter.' Randy says.

'-Really? Really? I mean really?' you do a Miz impression and try not to laugh.

'-Since when you became a Mizfit?' Randy asks.

'-Since today. Now, I'll let you do your thing. Lana lets go.' You say.

'-Bye mommy.' She says hugging her mom.

'Bye daddy.'

'-What? I don't get a hug?' Randy asks pouting.

She runs to her daddy and kisses him.

'-That's better.' Randy says smirking.

'-Ready?' John asks entering the room.

'-Yes. Lana did you took everything?'

'-Yes. Is aunt Liz coming with us?' she asks John.

'-No sweetie. She's very tired.' John says.

'-That's ok.' She says smiling.

'-Ready Jods?' John asks.

'-Yes. Have fun guys.' You say smirking.

'-Will do. John keep an eye on her.' Randy says pointing to you.

'-Hey, I'm still here.' You say pouting.

'-Let's go Jods we have lots of things to do so do they.' John says closing the door.

Allana comes and takes your hand then John's. It's a bit weird. You look like a couple who's going out with their kid. Your phone starts ringing. It's Justin.

'-Hey babe. How are you?' you greet.

'-Hey gorgeous. I'm fine, you?' he asks.

'-I'm going shopping with John and Allana.' You say.

'-That sounds like fun. Randy is still teasing you?'

'-Not really. We made peace and I told him and Sam to practice for a baby while I have Allana.' You say laughing.

'-That's my girl. How are Zeke and Wade behaving?'

'-They are at the gym and then doing their thing.' You respond.

'-I know what that means. 2 more days till I'm gonna see you. That feels like an eternity.' Justin says sighting.

'-I know babe. Call me tonight?' you ask.

'-Sure. I gotta go to shoot another backstage segment.' He says.

'-Ok, love you.' You say smiling.

'-Love you too.'

'-Was that your boyfriend?' Allana asks.

'-Yes.' You say blushing.

'-Why are you blushing like a teen?' John asks.

'-I'm not. ' you say.

'-Yes you are auntie.' Allana says.

'-Now my goddaughter is taking your side.' You say.

'-I'm better looking.' He says grinning.

'-And he is a guy.' Allana chimes in.

'-Wow, you're dad is gonna have to lock you in a closet till you're 40.' You say.

'-That means 34 years.' Allana says pouting.

'-You scared her.' John says.

'-I was joking Lana. Just don't mention to your dad what you said earlier and you'll be safe.' You say laughing your butt off.

'-Ok. We're there.' She announces.

You managed to somehow to find the GAP store in just 20 minutes. That must be a record for you.

'Allana stop running or you'll get lost.' You warn her.

'-Sorry aunt Jodi.' She says taking your hand.

'-Ok. We start with Allana then me and then you. Does it sounds good to you two?' John says.

'-Yes.' You and Allana say at the same time.

'-Allana choose whatever you want. I'll pay.' You say smiling.

'-Thanks, you're the best.' She says hugging you.

John snaps a picture of you two hugging.

'-What you did that for?' you ask.

'-I thought that was sweet so I need a proof.' He says looking serious even though you could see that he is trying not to laugh.

'-You are mean.' You say pouting.

_***2 days later***_

You and Randy spent the day before visiting the city of Houston. You two felt like kids again when everything seemed to be ok and so carefree. Today, Justin is supposed to come from Seattle, you are a bit anxious. Just because you and Randy had a great time that doesn't means that he stopped teasing you. It gets worse when Wade is around, they seem to be friends, you think is weird but hey that's life.

'-Why do you look like you're about to explode?' John asks entering your locker room.

'-I don't know what you're talking about.' You say thoughtful.

'-Ohhh, I see. You miss him.' John says hugging you.

'-How come that you know me that well?' you ask smiling.

'-You're my best friend, duhhhh.' He says smirking.

'-That's good to know because I'm freaking out and I need your moral support.' You say.

'-Why are you freaking out?' he asks.

'-I have a weird feeling...Can't explain really.' You say concerned.

'-Everything is gonna be ok.' He reassures you.

'-I hope so.' You respond.

3 hours later Justin arrives at the hotel, you greet him smiling.

'-Hey babe.' You say kissing him.

'-Missed you a lot.' He says kissing you again.

'-Yeah me too. How was Seattle?' you ask.

'-Was ok, rained almost every day. I have to ask you something.' He says looking very serious.

'-Ok, Is it something bad?' you ask.

'-No, why would you think that?'

'-I don't know, I had a weird feeling earlier.' You respond.

'-It's nothing like that, well I hope. I wanna ask you to move in with me.' He says.

'-I would love that.' You say kissing him.

Even though you said yes you have your worries. What if you're moving way too fast? What if this relationship won't work? Only time will say and you have plenty of time... Or maybe not?


	7. Chapter 7

After you decide it to move in with Justin you two celebrated in a very interesting way (I'm pretty sure we all know what that means, right back to the story), that happened five weeks ago. You don't feel very well today and you wonder if it has something to do with what happened 5 weeks previous to today.

'-Hey Jods. You don't look very good, have you seen a doctor?' John asks very concerned.

'-I feel like I've been run over by a bus and I haven't seen any doctors.' You respond and run to the bathroom to throw up (rings any bells?).

'-Does Justin know about this?' John asks.

'-No and I wanna keep it this way till I go to the doctors, got it?' you snap at John.

'-Don't need to snap at me. If you want I can go with you.' John offers.

'-Sorry for snapping at you, this seems to bring the worse of me. I have an appointment with my doctor this afternoon.' You say.

'-I'll clear my schedule. I suppose you wanna keep this only between us, right?'

'-At least for no. I have a feeling that it's not only about the fact that I might be...' you don't continue but he knows what's that supposes to mean.

'-What do you mean?' John asks.

'-How many pregnant women cough blood?' you ask

'-What? When this started?' he asks worried.

'-A couple of days ago. If I'm sick I'll resign and you are gonna help me make up a story for Justin and Randy.' You say.

'-Let's not think like that. We'll go to the doctors and we'll cross each bridge as it comes.' John says.

'-Ok. My appointment is in 3 hours. Pick me up in 2?'

'-Sure. Till then try to think positive.' John says hugging you.

_*****2 hours later*****_

You are in Saint Louis at your house waiting for John to pick you up. Randy, Justin and the others are at the arena for some signings and you took your day off since you didn't felt very well this morning. You are really scared, you know what means when you chough blood. You've seen your grandmother dying from cancer and you have a bad feeling about this. You look at your belly, it doesn't show that you might be pregnant, you took a test but you want your doctor to confirm that you are. You are consumed by the fact that you are pregnant and you might have cancer too. What you're gonna do? Have an abortion so you can cure yourself or don't have it and your unborn child might grow up without a mom. You're just gonna have to take this decision fast. John is here so as soon you know more you're gonna take that decision and let everybody live their lives.

'-Hey.' You greet John kissing on the cheek.

'-You look like you are about to take a though decision.' John says.

'-I'm about too, because I know what means when you chough blood so if I have cancer, I'm gonna keep the baby and try to survive but I'm not gonna do it here.' You say.

'-What do you mean?' John asks.

'-I'm gonna give you letters for Justin and my brothers where I'm gonna tell them that I have somebody else and I've decide it to move with that person. They don't need to know my real reason; I don't want this to affect their carriers.' You explain.

'-Are you insane? Justin is gonna have his heart broken and Randy will never forgive you.' John says.

'-I know but I want what's best for them. A baby and I might have cancer, it does not gonna help Justin's career. He's too young for this. I'm not sure how I'm gonna survive without him but I have to do it for the sake of my child.' You say whipping a tear.

'-Maybe you don't have cancer and maybe Justin wants this baby.' John tries to calm you.

'-I know I have it. It's just a feeling but the doctors will confirm this.' You say.

'-Speaking of doctors you have an appointment and we should get going.' John says hugging you.

_*****2 days later*****_

You have to go to your doctor today to get the results, you've asked John to come with you.

'-You ok?' he asks.

'-Dunno. Are you gonna help me with what I've said the other day?' you ask.

'-If that's you want. But you have to promise me that you'll call me at least once a week. I'm not gonna tell them that you call but I have to know that you're ok.' John says.

'-Hi, my name is Jodi Albert. I'm here to see Doctor Wilson.' You say to a nurse.

'-He'll be with you in 5.' The nurse says

Those 5 minutes felt like an eternity. When he finally came and asked you to go to his office you knew that there's something bad going on.

'-John I want you to come with me. I can't do this alone.' You say.

'-Ok honey, calm down.' He says.

'-I think you should take a sit Jodi.' Doctor Wilson says. He has been your doctor for the past 14 years.

'-I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that you are indeed pregnant. You're almost 6 weeks.' He says.

'-I kinda knew that. What's the bad news?' you ask.

'-You have lung cancer. It's at his early stage but being pregnant it's gonna affect your treatment.' He says.

You feel like the time had stopped. You hoped that your feeling wouldn't come true.

'-You ok?' John asks.

'-I'm ok. What's my best shoot at keeping the baby and continuing the treatment without hurting him?' you ask your doctor.

'-There's a clinic in Munchen, Germany. They developed a new way of treating cases like yours.' He responds.

'-What are the odds?' John asks.

-'60%, maybe 70%.'The doctor responds.

'-I'll go to Munchen. I want this baby to have a normal life.' You say.

'-I'll talk with doctor Lahm and he's gonna take your case. He's a good friend of mine.'

'-I wanna ask you something before I leave. If my brothers or boyfriend or anyone asks of me, you're gonna have to tell them that you don't know nothing about me. I don't want them to know about my pregnancy or my cancer.' You ask Doctor Wilson.

'-If that's what you want.' He says

'-Yes. Can you send me the details of that clinic? I wanna go as soon as possible.'

'-Sure. I'll send you the details this afternoon so you can leave tomorrow.' He says.

'-Thanks doc.' You say getting up.

'-Jodi, take care of you and of that child.' He says hugging you.

'- I will.' You say smiling.

Now you have a reason to fight for. Your unborn child.

'-We have to do everything today. Pack my stuff when they are doing that signing and move them to your hotel room, tomorrow you're gonna have to drive me to the airport. But what's the most important, you're gonna give those letters after the show. Now, I have to go and talk to Vince.' You say.

'-I'll come with you.' John says.

_*****Vince's Office*****_

After you've told Vince what's going on he agreed not to tell anyone what's going on.

'-If you need anything call me no matter what.' Vince says.

'-Will do boss.' You say smiling.

'-After you get better promise me that you'll come back and kick some ass again.' He says.

'-Will see about that.' You say.

'-We have to go Jods, we have lots of things to do.' John says.

'-Take care Vince of them for me.' You say.

'-Will do.'

Your life got a U turn in just a couple of days. You have no idea how you're gonna survive without Justin. He's your everything. But you're gonna have to. You know that Randy is gonna be pissed and he might not talk to you again, that's if you survive.

'-I have to ask you a thing before we go on with this.' You say to John.

'-Sure.'

'-If I don't make it I want you to take care of my child.' You say.

'-Don't you think that Justin will do that?'

'-I know he will but he has to think at his career. You're gonna have to fill in Liz so there won't be any misunderstandings. When he's gonna be old enough you're gonna have to tell Justin and to my baby the truth. Got it?'

'-Yes but let's not think so negative. You're gonna survive and raise this beautiful child.' John says.

'-How do you know that he or she is beautiful?' you ask.

'-Having as parents you and Justin I think says it all.' John says smiling.

'-Ok smarty pants let's go and break Justin's heart.' You say.

'-Try to be gentle in that letter and not to put yourself in a bad light.' John advices you.

'-I have to make myself look bad so he won't look for me.' You say.

'-I'll cover your tracks and I'll make sure that he and Randy won't do anything stupid. I don't know about your brothers.' John says.

'-They will get over it. They have to. I don't think that my mom would be proud of me right now.' you say sad.

'-She is. I know this. And I'm sure that were she is right now she's looking after you.' John says.

'-I hope. I've got left only my dad and we're not that close.' You say.

'-I hope everything works out for you.' John says,

'-Me too. Me too John.' You say hugging him tightly knowing that this is gonna be one of your last hugs for a while at least. Or you hope so.


	8. Chapter 8

It's almost midnight when Justin and the others arrive at your home.

'-Hey hon. You ok?' he asks you worried.

'-Just a bit tired.' You say fake smiling.

John gives you a look and Randy sees it.

'-What's that all about?' Randy asks John.

'-What do you mean?' he asks.

'-The look you gave Jodi.'

'-It's nothing man. It was a sympathetic look. She had a though day.' John says.

'-Ummmm. She seems very tired did the doctors say anything?' he asks.

'-She's gonna get the results tomorrow.' John lies.

'-That's good. Jods I think you should go to bed, you look tired.' Randy says.

'-I'll make sure she goes.' Justin says taking taking you in his arms. You're gonna miss this, you're gonna miss everything but you gotta stay strong and do as you planned.

He places you on the bed and then goes to your closet to search for your night clothes. You start to undress.

'-I'm not gonna need those.' You say with a grin.

'-Really? And why is that?' he asks smiling.

'-Because I said so.' You say kissing him passionately.

'-I thought you were tired.' He says breaking the kiss.

'-I'm never too tired for you.' You say kissing him again.

'-Why does this feels like a goodbye?' he asks you 2 hours later.

'-What do you mean?'

'-I mean it feels like it's the last time you're gonna be in my arms.' He says kissing you on the forehead.

'-I don't know what to tell you. It's just a feeling.' You say hoping for the best.

'-I know that we've been together only for two months now and some people might think that I'm insane when I'm saying this but I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.' He says.

You close your eyes and pretend to be asleep because you can't respond to his statement, not in your state. You want more then everything to be with Justin but having a baby and you having cancer at the same time it's not what you want for him. His career it's the most important thing.

He kisses you and holds you tight like he knows about your plans and doesn't want you to go.

_*****Next morning*****_

You get up very early; to be honest you haven't slept last night at all. You put on Justin's t-shirt and go downstairs for breakfast. The only one awake is John.

'-Morning.' You greet him.

'-Morning. You look even more tired.' He says worried.

'-Couldn't sleep last night.' You say whipping a tear.

'-I know this is really hard for you but I have been thinking and this is the right thing to do.' John says.

'-I know but it's so hard. I love him and I feel like I'm running away from my problems instead of solving them.'

'-You're not running away, you're going away to cure and to give birth to this baby.' John says hugging you.

'-Morning.' Randy says.

'-Morning.' You and John respond.

'-Everything ok?' Randy asks.

'-Of course. Just because we're hugging that doesn't means that something wrong is happening.' You say hugging Randy.

'-You seem tense.' Randy says.

'-I just got up before 10 and that's the best you can say.' You tease him.

'-That boy is making miracles.' Randy says grinning.

'-You have no idea.'

'-Don't need details. I can live without knowing.' Randy says and you high five John.

'-Since when you two have an alliance against me?' He adds.

'-Since forever.' You respond.

'-I hate you.' He says pouting.

You get sad and Randy sees it.

'-I was only joking. You know I love you no matter what.' He says kissing you on the forehead.

'-That's good to know. I'm counting on that.' You say.

'-Good. Now will you make something for breakfast?' Randy asks.

'-You're lucky that Sam is out of town and I've promised that I would take care of you.' You respond.

'-By the way, I've been to my parents and they told me that your brothers went to England with a project or something like that.' Randy says.

'-That's good. At least I don't have to see their ugly faces.' You say smiling.

'-Language missy.' John says.

'-Ok, Mark is not ugly since he's my twin but the others are.' You say laughing.

'-Nice one. But you have to go my parents, they wanna see you.' Randy says.

'-Ok. Tomorrow.' You say knowing that tomorrow you'll be in Germany.

'-That was easy.' Randy says.

'-Morning everybody.' Justin says

'-Morning. What do you want for breakfast?' you ask.

'-Hmmm. You...' he says with a grin.

'-Nice try but you need food.' You respond.

'-Whatever you're having, by the way you look nice with this outfit.' He says smiling.

'-You're saying this because it's your t-shirt.'

'-Will you two get a room already?' Randy asks.

'-We have one upstairs but I though you want breakfast.' You say smirking.

'-I don't I'm hungry anymore.' Randy says faking disgust.

'-You big baby.' You say hugging Randy.

'-Where's the rest of the gang?' John asks.

'-Probably still asleep.' Justin says.

'-No we're not.' Wade says entering the kitchen.

'-That's good. I'm making breakfast what do you wanna have?' you inquire.

'-Is there any chance I can get an English breakfast?' he asks.

'-Sure. I grew up in Ireland so I think I know a bit.' You say.

'-Oh yeah, that's right. That's the thing that you and Sheamus have in common.' He says smirking.

'-What's that suppose to mean?' you ask.

'-Nothing, I was just saying.'

'-Good, now John can you give me a hand?' you ask.

'-Sure. What do you need?' he asks.

'-Take them to living room and set the table for breakfast then come here.' You say

'-Ok. Guys to the living room.' He says leading the way.

5 minutes later John comes back to the kitchen.

'-Are you ok?' he asks.

'-Uhuh. I'm trying to enjoy this moments before I leave. I know that they are suppose to leave in 1 hour so I'm gonna write the letters and then we're going straight to that hotel room, take my bags and go to the airport.' You say.

'-That sounds good. Now let's enjoy our breakfast by the way smells fantastic. I forgot that you are a hell of a cook.' He says.

'-Ok. I'll make you a promise after I get better I'll cook you and Liz a dinner.' You say.

'-Sounds awesome.'

'-Have you been around Miz lately?' you ask grinning.

'-That' s not funny.' He says pouting.

'-Yeah it is. Now one last thing. If someone suggest looking for me make sure that you mention Ireland. Since I used to spend all my holidays there they will believe it.' You say.

'-Ok. Got it. Anything else?' he ask.

'-I think we covered everything. Now let's go before they send the posy after us.' You say.

You had an amazing breakfast, joked, laughed and almost forgot about your problems.

'-It's about time to go. Guys get dressed. I'm driving.' Randy announces the boys.

'-John take care of her and call us after you go come from the doctors.' Justin says.

'-We will.' He responds.

John and the guys leave you and Justin to have some time alone.

'-This is weird.' Justin says.

'-What is weird?' you ask.

'-Us, standing and looking at each other like it's for the last time.' Justin says.

'-It's not. I seem to lose the ability to talk around you.' you say laughing.

'-Funny, you were very talkative last night.' he says grinning.

You blush really bad.

'-You are so sweet when you blush.' Justin says kissing you. You kiss him back with a lot of passion.

'-Are you ready?' Randy asks Justin and interrupting you two.

'-Yeah. Just wait to bring my gym bag.' Justin responds.

'-Take care of him, will ya?' you say to Randy.

'-Geee. It's only for the day. You're gonna see him tonight after the show.' Randy says.

'-I mean it Randy.'

'-Ok. I will. Now come here and give me a hug.' Randy says smiling. You hug him tightly and then you say:

'-Have fun but not too much.'

'-I will. Guys we're leaving.' Randy shouts.

You start coughing and you run to the closest bathroom. After that you went back to say goodbye to Wade and Zeke.

'-Don't we get a hug too? It seems that you hug everybody but us.' Wade says faking sadness.

'-Ok, fine.' You say hugging Wade then Zeke.

'-Happy now?' you ask.

'-Very.' Wade responds.

'-Good. Now go otherwise you're gonna be late and Vince it's not gonna be happy.' You say.

'-Ok. Bye.' Randy says

'-Bye.' You say and go to Justin to kiss him one more time.

After they leave John comes to hug you.

'-The worst part now it starts.' You say.


	9. Chapter 9

You go your room and write those letters. One for each: Randy, Zeke, Wade, your 4 brothers, Justin and one for John so it won't look suspicious. You don't want John to be blamed for the fact that he helped you so you write him a letter too. After you finish writing you go downstairs and tell John the rest of your plan.

'-You're gonna say to them that I went to the doctors together, we came home and something to eat then I told you that I'm going to visit a friend from high school. In the mean while you went to the arena since I told you that I'll see you there. I'll leave the letters on the table from the living room. By the way there's a letter for you too so they won't realize that you helped.' You say taking a seat.

'-Ok. Your wish my command.' John says.

'-By the way I want you to take care of the house. It's in the letter too so it won't look suspicious' you say.

'-That's fine. Ready?' he asks you.

'-Ready as I'll ever be.' You say giving one last look to your home.

'-The bags are already in the car. When you were writing I went to the hotel and took them.' John says.

'-Thanks.' You say.

'-No problem.'

'-I mean it. Thanks for everything.' You say hugging him.

'-Let's go.' John says.

_*****At the airport*****_

'-You got everything?' John asks.

'-Yeah. Take care of them for me. And take care of you and Liz. You say hugging him for the last time.

'-I will. I want you to make the same promise that you'll take care of you and that baby.' John says.

'-Will do. Gotta go. I'll call you as soon as I'm settled in.' You say.

'-If I'm rejecting your call that means that Randy or Justin are around so call again in 5, ok?'

'-Ok. Love you.' You say.

'-Me too, me too.' John says.

'-Stop worrying, I'll be ok.' You say.

'-I know but I was worried for what will happen after Randy, Justin and the guys read those letters.' John says.

'-Try not to let them ruin my furniture.' You say smiling.

'-I will. Your plane is about to take off. See ya.' John says.

'-Yeah see ya.' You say as you head to your new life.

_*****Munchen, Germany*****_

'-Jodi Leigh Albert?' a guy asks you on the airport.

'-Yes. Are you Doctor Lahm?' you ask.

'-Yes. Doctor Wilson sent me your case and also told me to take care of you.' He responds.

'-So, what are the odds?' you ask.

'-First off let's make some analyses then will discuss.' He says taking your bags.

_*****2 months later*****_

Today it's your birthday but you don't feel like doing anything. You are in your apartment in Munchen thinking at what happened in the past months. Apparently there's a pretty good chance to be healthy again, the baby is fine or should I say babies. Yes, you have twins you can't wait to tell the news to John. You haven't talked to him at all since you moved. You only sent him text once at 2 weeks letting him know that you are ok. While your thoughts were flying you get interrupted by your phone that's ringing desperately in your purse.

'-Hi.' You say answering.

'-Happy birthday girl.' John says.

'-Thanks. Sorry for not calling but every time I was trying to call you I ended up in tears.' You say.

'-It's ok baby girl. How are you? How's the baby?' John asks.

'-I'm ok, I've started the treatment a week after I come here. They are fine too.' You say.

'-They?' John asks.

'-I'm having twins.' You say.

'-That's awesome. Can't wait to see you and them.' John says.

'-You're gonna have to wait another year or more that's if I survive.' you say.

'-You will. So you are gonna be back in one year?' John asks.

'-I don't know yet. Now it's 14th of August and I'm already pregnant in 3 months and two weeks. The due date is 1st of January. I'll tell you more in April.' You say.

'-Sounds good. Do you know what you are having?' he asks.

'-Not yet. I will know in 2 months.' You say.

'-I want you to send me a text or call me the moment you find out.' John says.

'-Promise. How are you and Liz?'

'-We're fine, practicing for a baby.' John says.

'-Really?' you ask.

'-Yes. After I've told her what you're going through she said that she wants a baby too.' John says laughing.

'-That's amazing. How's Randy and the others?' you ask.

'-They've calmed down I think. We don't see each other so often since I'm on RAW and they are on SD but he seems ok now.' John says.

'-How did they reacted?' you ask.

'-To be honest Randy was furious that you've done such think, Wade and Zeke still don't believe that you left Justin because you have someone else. And Justin, well that's another story.'

'-What do you mean?'

'-Well, he buried himself into work and when he doesn't have a house show or SD tapings he's drunk most of the time. We are all concerned about him.' John says.

'-This is my entire fault.' You say.

'-No it's not. You've done the right thing even though that means to hurt them now but they will be grateful later.'

'-I don't think so, how's Allana and Sam?'

'-They are ok, to be honest I think Sam is pregnant too.' John says.

'-There must be something in the air.' You say laughing.

'-It's good to hear you laugh again.' John says.

'-Did you know that Vince e-mailed me?' you ask.

'-He did what?' John asks.

'-He e-mailed me but it wasn't e-mailed by his PA because it has his personal e-mail address.' You say.

'-Wow. I think he wants to be sure that you come back to work later. To be honest the feminine division sucks. The only ok divas are Natalya and Beth.' John says.

'-Come on there's Michelle, Layla, Eve they are good too.' You say.

'-Michelle retired, don't you watch it anymore?'

'-I'm trying too but sometimes I have to stay in hospital and the last thing on my mind is that.' You say.

'-I gotta go hon. Randy is here. Love you.' John says

'-Love you too.' You say and hang up.

This call made you feel a bit better. You decide to send an e-mail to Justin.

'_**-Hi. I'm gonna start by telling you that despite the fact that I've left you I miss you every day, you are still a big part of my life. Even though I've promised that I would never look for you I've done it now because I have to tell you something. I don't want you to beat yourself up because I left. It wasn't your fault. The fault is entirely mine. It's not like I don't love you because I do love you and I'll always will but I want you to find a nice girl for you, a girl who can make you happy. A girl who's not like me. I want you to take care of Randy, Wade, Zeke, John and the others. I'm counting on you. By the way congrats on winning the U.S Championship.**_

_** Much love, Jodi.'**_

You send the e-mail and close the laptop hoping you've done the right thing.


	10. Chapter 10

'-You coming with us?' Wade asks Justin.

'-Sure. Let me check my e-mails.' He says taking the laptop from the table.

'-Anything interesting?' Wade asks.

'-Not yet.' He answers.

As he scrolls down he sees something that didn't expected. Your e-mail. He frowns debating whether to open the e-mail or not.

'-Jodi sent me an e-mail.' He announces Wade.

'-What?'

'-Yeah, I'm not sure what to do. I'm not sure that I wanna know what she has to say.' Justin says.

'-You should read it. It might make you feel better.' Wade advices.

'-Can you read it for me?' Justin asks Wade.

'-Sure. Here we go.' He says taking the laptop from Justin.

After he finishes reading he says.

'-Why I have the feeling that she's hiding something? And I'm not referring to another man or something like that.' Wade says.

'-I have the same feeling. Let's go find Randy and tell him about this e-mail.' Justin says.

10 minutes later they managed to find Randy.

'-Everything ok?' Randy asks.

'-Not sure. Justin got an e-mail from Jodi.' Wade says.

'-What? Are you joking?' Randy asks

'-Not at all.' Justin responds.

'-I wanna see it.'

After Randy reads the e-mail he sights then starts pacing.

'-She's hiding something. I know her and this is a coded message for: ''I'm not well but you don't have to know.'' Randy says.

'-Let's call John and ask for his opinion.' Wade says.

'-Hi John sorry to bother you but we kinda have an emergency.' Wade says.

'-Emergency? What emergency?' John asks worried.

'-Jodi e-mailed Justin and her e-mail seems very weird.' Randy says.

'What's in the e-mail?' John asks.

Justin reads the e-mail loud and John sights.

'-I think she's just trying to look after us and especially Justin, I don't think there are reasons for us to worry.' John says.

'-Why do I have the feeling that you are hiding something?' Randy asks.

'-Look man, I had a really bad day and now when you told me that Jodi contacted Justin it started to get better but you had to ruin it. I'm not in the mood for bullshit today. Hiding what?' John asks.

'-Sorry man, didn't meant to sound like that. I don't know but I have the feeling that she's not well.' Randy says.

'-Since she e-mailed that means that she's all right at least for the moment. Have you talked to their brothers?' John asks.

'-Yeah. Even they know that's typically Jodi, they started to get worried since they couldn't find her in Sligo and their neighbours haven't seen her in a year or more.' Randy says.

'-Maybe she didn't went there because she knew that would be the first place we would look for her.' John says.

'-John's right.' Wade says.

'-You've been awful quite Justin.' John says.

'-What should I say? That I miss her? Of course I do but if she moved on that means that I should do it too.'

'-If that' what she wants then do it. We'll talk more about this Saturday.' John says hanging up.

'**-Are you insane? That e-mail almost blew your cover.' **John texts you

'**-I thought it might calm down Justin. So how it was?' **you text back.

'**-He's thinking on moving on. Randy on the other hand suspects that you're not well.'**

'**-God damn it. He knows me too well. I gotta go my treatment starts in 5 minutes so I have to get ready. XOXO' **You put your phone into your bag and head to your doctor's office.

'-Morning Jodi. How are you?' Doctor Lahm asks.

'-I'm fine. A bit tired but ok.'

'-That's normal. We got the results from your last week tests. You're getting better.' He says smiling.

'-Wow. Thanks doc. This made my day.' You say beaming with enthusiasm.

'-Well it's still early to say that you'll be ok but it's a good sign though. How are the kids? Are they behaving?'

'-Yes. I couldn't ask for more.' You say.

'-That's good. Let's go to give you another round and I'll see you next week.' He says.

After each round of treatment you feel very weak, like there's no life left in you but since you have those bundle of joy inside you, you're making huge efforts not to collapse.

_*****3 months later*****_

You're getting better and better. The kids are growing nicely and today you're going to have an ultra sound to find out what are they.

'-Nervous?' Doctor Lahm asks

'-A bit. Where's that doctor of mine?' you ask.

'-I'm here.' She says entering the room.

'-I'm so excited.' You say.

'-Here we go, this might be cold.' She says putting some gel on your belly.

'-Well the heart beats sound ok, so let see what we have here.'

After 2 minutes she announces with excitement.

'-You are having 2 boys. 2 healthy boys I would say.'

'-That's awesome.' You say.

'-See you in two weeks.' They both say.

'-Thanks doc.' You say smiling.

You text John.

'**-Guess what?:) XOXO'**

'**-Did you find out what you're having? XOXO.'**

'-**Yes. Two healthy boys. I'm super excited. 3 months, can't wait.'**

'**-Congrats hon. I'm happy for you. How's the treatment going?'**

'**-It's going well, my doctor seems very confident that I'll be cancer free.'**

'**-That's good. So that means that you're coming back soon?'**

'**-No. To be honest I've already choose a date but it's not that soon. It's on the 20 December next year.'**

'**-You've ruined my dreams but you have to do what's best for you and the kids. Did you pick any names?'**

'**-I know that you are pouting so stop doing that. I didn't choose any names yet but I'll let you know as soon as I'm doing it. Gotta go. Take care of my boys and of you. Love you. XOXO.'**

'**-Take care of you and those babies. Love you more. XOXO.'**

_*****3 months later*****_

You gave birth on the first day of the year to two beautiful and healthy boys. You decide it to name the first one Adam John and the second one Patrick Randall. As soon so you gave birth and recovered you took some pictures and sent them to John.

'**-Hey BFF. Happy New Year. Just woke up after giving birth to my sons. I'm happy to let you know that they are healthy and that they finally have names..Lol, I know. XOXO.'**

'**-Hi bestie. Happy New Year to you and to the boys. So what names have the poor kids, I bet you choose their names based on the t.v shows you watch. Lol. XOXO'**

'**-Very funny Cena. In the first picture is Adam John and on the second one is Patrick Randall. I think this is the best day of my life.'**

'**-Nice names. I bet it is. Since we're sharing news and things like that, well, Liz is pregnant.'**

'**-Congrats to both of you. This is the best day of my life. How are the boys?'**

'**-Randy is at home with Sam and Allana. Wade is in England, Zeke with the family and Justin well...'**

'**-Well what?'**

'**-He's like a zombie and I think he misses you a lot.'**

'**-That's sucks. It's my fault but I can't do anything about that.'**

'**-Are you gonna tell him about the babies?'**

'**-No. Well, not yet. I'm gonna say that they are not his even though they look a bit like him.'**

' **You can say that they are mine.=)'**

'**-Very funny. I don't wanna give anyone ideas.'**

'**-Are you still coming on the 20****th**** December?'**

'**-Yes. The boys will be old enough to travel and I hope I'll be cancer free.'**

'**-You will. Have you seen any decent German guys?'**

'**-I did...But that's a different story I can't afford to go dating or anything like that besides I already have 2 guys in my life.'**

'**-Hey what about me?'**

'**-You are married, my best friend and on the other side of the world. =)'**

'**-Liz says hi.'**

'**-Send my regards to her and to the baby.'**

'**-Will do. Gotta go, dad and mom are here.'**

'**-By the way how far is Liz?**

'**-5 weeks. Love ya. XOXO.'**

'**-Love ya more. XOXO'**

'-I've talked to uncle John apparently you're gonna have a baby cousin.' You tell to your sons.


	11. Chapter 11

_*****7 months and 3 weeks later*****_

'-Hi Jods. You busy?' John says.

'-No, not really. Wassup?

'-Liz went to labour last night and she gave birth to a beautiful girl 20 minutes ago.' John says happily.

'-That's awesome. Congrats. My boys are getting bigger and bigger let's see if your girl can catch up.' You say cocky.

'-Of course she can, she's a Cena.'

'-What's her name?'

'-Leigh Elizabeth. Returning the favour, I guess.' He says laughing.

'-So anything else happening there. How's Randy, Sam and Allana?'

'-They are ok. Sam is currently pregnant in 6 months. She's gonna have twins, a girl and a boy.'

'-What?'

'-Yeah. It's funny how the 3 of us are becoming parents almost on the same time.'

'-Funny? No I would say reckless coming from me; Randy, you and your wives had this planned.'

'-Reckless or not you can't live without them.'

'-True. Now go to your wife and say congrats from me. Wish her the best and see you in 6 months.' You say hanging up.

'-So you're not gonna call me this summer?' he asks.

'-Of course I will. You have to keep me updated with Sam's pregnancy.'

'-Sure. Love ya chica.'

'-Yeah yeah. Laters.'

You decide to e-mail Randy and Sam even though you can't be sure that this is a good thing.

"**Hi guys,**

**Well, well, well finally you two took my advice. It was about time for you to have another child. I know that when I'll come back Randy will probably kick my ass well I kinda deserve it... Just because I was away that doesn't mean that I wasn't busy... I'm not gonna tell you with what but I'm gonna send you some pics...Let's see if you get it right. Tell Lana that auntie Jodi misses her a lot...As for you two well sorry for not telling you that I'm going away and for worrying... I will be back soon but not that soon. **

** Much love, Jodi XOXO."**

You send the e-mail and go to the nursery to check the boys.

A couple of days later you decide to check up to see if Randy or Sam answered to your e-mail. Apparently they did.

"**You are coming back, huh? Of course you're gonna get your ass kicked...But it's good to know that you are ok... You probably had your reasons so I'm not gonna say anything until you tell everything when you come back. Allana misses you a lot, she tells Sam everyday that she wants you here... So, what's with the pictures with those two babies? Are you like a babysitter or what? Lol, that would be funny...Your boy its walking around like freaking zombie and he shuts down everybody..What your gonna do about that? So anyways, send us some pics with you...Liz gave birth to a girl named Leigh but I guess you already know that...I bet you kept in touch with Cena...I'm gonna kill that bastard =). Gotta go.. Love you princess."**

'-That wasn't that bad. Let's hope he doesn't kill me when I go back. Should I answer to this e-mail? I guess I have to do it so I will be back in his good graces.' You say laughing.

"**First off all I'M NOT A BABYSITTER. THOSE TWO BABIES ARE MINE. In the first picture is Adam John and in the second one is Patrick Randall, rings any bells? You are clueless, meathead. I can't do anything for Justin; I just can feel sorry for him knowing that this is my entire fault. Second off all you're not gonna kill John, he's my bestie. Ok, I'm gonna send you a pic but promise not to laugh. And of course I knew about Liz...By the way I heard that Women Division is going down...Lol...I bet Vince is gonna kiss my ass to come back to WWE. So, I know there are still a couple of months till Christmas but what do you want for Christmas? Send my regards to Sam, Lana and to all of my friends and even to my dumb brothers...Boy they are quite something...Love you meathead."**

10 minutes later you receive an e-mail from Randy.

" **WTF? You had babies and you haven't told me? I hate you...Well, I don't since one of them is named after me.=D. Who's the father? Please tell me it's not Justin..I don't need more drama... You look different, tired, and skinnier, like you just been in a coma... Of course Vince is gonna kiss your ass but I bet you're gonna enjoy every moment. What I want for Christmas? I want you... This sounds so cheesy... I think Nicky plans to kill you but as long as Mark is around he's not gonna do it... Love you princess."**

You respond deciding that this is the last e-mail till you go back...Note to myself: "No more e-mails to Randy".

" **No one knew, well except for...Doesn't matter actually. Don't dare to show these e-mails to anyone...I need tranquillity...Well, if I tell who's the father them where would be the fun of you trying to guess so I'd rather not to answer to this question. I know that after a woman gives birth she's supposed to be fat but well I wasn't because...I tell you some other time...Face to face... You got yourself a Christmas present but don't tell anyone that I will be back on Christmas...Nicky will calm down when he's gonna see my two miracles...This is my last e-mail ...Don't tell anyone about me...If anyone asks, you haven't been talking to me since I left... Love you..."**

You close the laptop and head to bed.

_*****Almost 6 months later*****_

You asked John to pick you up from the airport...No one knows that your back except for John...Randy knows that you're supposed to comeback but he doesn't have a clue when that's gonna happen.

'-Oh my GOD.' John almost screams when he sees you.

'-Good to see you too... Meet my boys.' You say pointing to the stroller.

'-They are so cute.. You're lucky that they look a lot like you and only a bit like Justin otherwise you'd be in deep shit.'

'-Come here and give me a hug.' You say hugging him tightly.

'-Missed this.' He says hugging you back.

'-Me too.. Now, tomorrow I have a meeting with Vince till then no one has to know that I'm back so any ideas where I can hide?'

'-My place...Liz is gonna e thrilled to see you, you two can share thoughts on how to raise babies or something like that.'

'-Cool. Then I'll stay at your place. You say putting the boys in the back sit. Thank God that John has installed in his car two seats for the twins.

'-So...What's going on in the WWE?'

'-Well...I'm the Champ... Nicki Bella is the Divas Champ...Randy WHC Champ, Justin U.S Champ, Wade I.C Champ and Christian and John Morrison tag team Champs.'

'-Wow...Pretty interesting...How are the boys? Is Corre still going strong?'

'-The Corre is ok, Wade took your role..Justin is apparently dating Layla or should I say banging her because she knows that he's with her only for the sex and she seems ok with it.'

'-OMFG...I have to catch up with everything but till them I need a good sleep but I doubt my boys will let me.'

'-I can take care of them.' John offers.

'-Thanks but you've done too much already.'

'-No I haven't...Do you know why Randy sends me the look: "I know you know it too"?'

'-Well, I kinda send him a couple of e-mails after you told me that Sam is prego and I think he suspects that you know... he doesn't know that I had cancer so no cancer talk around him. How's Sam?'

'-She's fine. Have I told you the names of the babies?'

'-No you haven't.. We both been busy this summer that we never had a proper conversation.'

'-The girl's name is Jodi Elaine and the boy's name is, of course, Randall Keith.' John says laughing.

'-I bet it was Randy's idea to name the boy after him. He has no imagination.' You say with a chuckle.

'-Yeah. Allana choose Jodi's first name since she loves you so much she wanted her sister to have your name.' John states.

'-I miss Allana. Can't wait to see the Kids.' You say before falling asleep.

'-Still a sleepy head.' John says with a smirk.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day you wake up early to get ready for your meeting with Vince.

'Did the boys behaved?' you ask John.

'-Of course they did.' John says handing you a glass of blueberry juice.

'-Morning. Nervous?' Liz asks.

'-A bit.' You say.

'-Nervous about what? You know that Vince is gonna kiss your skinny ass to come back.' John says.

'-I don't think she's talking about that.' Liz says.

'-Ohhh, I see. Don't worry I'm gonna be with so no one is gonna try to kill you.' John says.

'-That's not funny. I'm freaking out already. I'm gonna ask Vince to move me to RAW.' You say.

'-That's awesome, I'm gonna have my bestie with me.' John says excited.

'-Slow down Cena. We have to see if The Big Boss agrees.'

'-He will. I know it.' John states.

'-You two hurry up or you'll be late.' Liz says.

'-You sure that you'll be ok with 3 kids?' you ask Liz.

'-Scouts honour and John already asked Ted to help me to bring them to the arena.'

'-Can't wait to see Junior. Don't tell him about the kids, yet... I wanna see his face when I'll tell that they are mine.' You say with a smirk.

'-You didn't changed at all.' Liz says.

_*****At the arena*****_

'-I'm a nerve wreck.' You say.

'-Chill girl. Everything is gonna be ok.' John says before you walk into Vince's office.

'-Hey Vince.' You say smiling.

'-Good to see you again Jodi. How are the boys?' he asks.

'-They are ok. So what's the hurry?' you ask.

'-Well I'm pretty sure that John told you about the Women's Division... I want you to come back.' Vince says.

'-Well...There are a couple of conditions...First of all I wanna be on RAW. Second of all I will wrestle only on tapings and pay per views, no house shows. And the 3rd point I need someone to babysit when I'm wrestling.'

'-That's all?' Vince asks.

'-I think I covered pretty much everything... You know me so there's no point in fooling around, I want to be back.' You say.

'-Then welcome home.' Vince says hugging you.

'-It's good to be home.' You say.

'-Do you need anything? Have you seen your boys?'

'-Not yet...John is the only one who knew that I'll be back on the 20th .'

'-Well, this week the superstars from both shows are travelling together so you'll be able to see them. If you need anything don't hesitate to call me.' Vince says.

'-Will do boss. See ya around.' You say as you step out of the office.

'-Well?' John asks.

'-You're looking at the newest RAW diva.' You say hugging him.

'-Yes!' John says beaming with excitement.

'-Now let's see if Liz & Junior arrived.' You say.

You walk to the catering area where you're supposed to meet up with them. On your way there you pass Randy's locker room. A devilish thought crosses your mind.

'-What are you planning?' John asks when he sees the look on your face.

'-Just to scare the shit out of Randy. Wanna help?'

'-Sure. What do you wanna do?'

'-Well, go inside and tell him that I'm not coming back because I'm prego again. Try to be serious. At one point I'll come in and jump on his back, just make sure that he's with the back at the door.' You say grinning.

'-Will do.' He says before entering Randy's locker room.

You wait outside, you hear Randy saying WTF and OMG a couple times, you let a small chuckle before opening the door and jumping on Randy's back.

'-Missed me bro?' you ask tackling him to the ground.

'-WTF?' he asks pissed.

'-That's hilarious.' John says laughing his butt off

'-This is not funny.' Randy says pouting.

'-Come here you big baby.' You say ass you kiss loudly Randy on the cheeks.

'-Awww.' John says.

'-Shut up Cena. Let's go find Liz and Junior. Are you coming with us?' you ask Randy.

'-Hell yeah. Where are your kids?'

'-With Liz and Junior. I can't wait to see his face when I'm gonna tell him that the boys are mine.'

'-He's gonna have a stroke.' Randy says.

'-Are you coming today?' John asks.

'-Yes mom.' You and Randy say laughing.

5 minutes later you find Liz struggling with her little girl while your boys are sleeping in Ted's arms.

'-Hey Junior.' You say. He almost fells from the chair when he realizes who's talking.

'-Easy, I don't want you to drop my kids.' You say and he almost chokes with air.

'-Told you that this will be fun.' You say to Randy and John. Liz just nods.

'-Wow. You're back and you have kids...This is weird.' Junior says.

'-I bet it is. Anything interesting going on Junior?' you ask.

'-Maybe. Did Randy give you a 5 degree?'

'-Not yet.' Randy says and you pout.

'-Jodi?' Wade asks entering the room.

'-Yeah that would be me.' You say grinning.

'-You're back?' he asks smiling.

'-Yes. Now try not to have a heart attack but you see those to kids in Ted's arms?'

'-What about them?'

'-Well, they are mine.' You drop the bomb.

'-Yours as in actually you gave birth to them?'

'-Yes.'

'-Where's the father?' Wade asks.

'-He's somewhere. That is a question I don't wanna answer now. Any questions?'

'-Lots...First of all why did you disappeared?'Wade asks.

'-Long story but I thought I've explained that in those letters.'

'-That's BS. And you know it.' Randy says.

'-I can't talk about this right now.' you say.

'-Why not? I thought this was supposed to be the moment of the truth.' Randy says getting angry.

'-I just can't.' You mutter.

'-You know what, you're a selfish little bitch.' Randy says.

You get angry and yell at Randy:

'-You wanna know. Fine. I had cancer and I was pregnant. Happy now? I don't wanna talk to you again. Ever.' You storm out of the room and go outside to cool down.

In the meanwhile Liz, Wade and Ted try to stop John from killing Randy.

'-You're a conceited asshole. I can't believe you called her selfish bitch. You're a moron.' John says.

'-How was I suppose to know?' Randy asks.

'-You should've waited for her to tell you not to force her you idiot.'

'-I messed up big time didn't I? Now since you know tell me everything.' Randy says.

John starts to tell them what really happened.

'-So she discovered that she had cancer and decide it to run away?'

'-She didn't run away. She didn't want anyone to feel sorry. There was a big possibility for her not to survive.' John says.

'-How big?'

'-About 50%, she was pregnant too and she wanted to keep them so she had to go to Germany to get the best treatment.'

'-Who's the father?' Junior asks.

'-I don't know that. She won't tell.' John lies.

'-I gotta talk to her.' Randy says leaving the locker room to find you.

'-Orton.' Vince yells.

'-What's up boss?'

'-Don't what's up me. What the hell you've done to my best diva? Are you insane? She has been through enough.' Vince says angrily.

'-I know that now. I'm trying to apologize now.'

'-Go before I tell John to know some sense into you.'

'-He already did that.'

'-Good. Now go.'

'-I just hope she can forgive me.' Randy says to him elf.

_**Will she?**_


	13. Chapter 13

You go outside and start to cry. After you managed to win the battle with the cancer, you didn't saw this one coming...Out of all people, Randy hurt you, really bad. You notice someone behind you and when you turn around you see Justin.

'-Well, well, well look who's back...' he says spitefully.

'-I'm not in the mood for arguing.' You say whipping your tears.

'-You're crying? Good, because now you get to feel how I felt when you left.' He says.

'-I guess I deserve that. Can we talk another time about this?' you ask.

'-Talk? Talk about what? You left me for another guy. I guess you're just like your "good friend", Kelly. A two face bitch that sleeps with each man around her. I bet you've sleept with Randy and John too.' He says before leaving.

You look like a thunder hit you; you can't believe what he said. You start crying harder...You just lost the man you love the most and you know that it's your fault somehow. John comes to find you and when he sees you devastated he gives you a big hug and tries to calm you down.

'-He's just pissed that you were hiding things from him.' John defends Randy.

'-It's not Randy. It's Justin.' You say crying.

'-What he did?'

'-He told me that I'm a two face bitch and that I'm sleeping with each guy around me, including you and Randy.' You say sobbing.

'-He did what? I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch.' John hisses.

'-It's not worthed. I thought that he knows me better than that. I guess I was wrong. I don't wanna see him around my kids. No one and I mean no one will know that he's the father. As far as you know, the father of my kids is a friend of mine. Of course, they were born premature because of my cancer.' You explain

'-If that's what you want.' John says.

'-Yes. Now I wanna go to your house. I don't feel like staying here.'

'-Are you gonna talk to Randy?'

'-Don't know, I might just kill him before he gets a chance to speak.' You say.

'-That's my girl.' John says kissing your forehead.

'-Can I talk to you?' Randy says.

'-What for? To call me a bitch again?' you hiss.

'-Look I came to talk to you but if you don't want I understand.' Randy says.

John gives you a pleading look and you cave in.

'-Fine. I'm all ears.' You say.

'-Can we talk alone?'

'-I'll go check on the kids.' John says.

'-Ok, let's hear it.'

'-I wanna apologize for what I said. You know I didn't mean it. I was pissed that you trust John more than you trust me.' Randy explains.

'-It's not like I trust John more than I trust you. I thought that this way would be easier for everyone.' You say.

'-Easier? You chose the hard way. Not leaving us to be by your side.'

'-I didn't want someone to feel sorry for me and the most important thing, you had your careers that are far more important than me so I didn't want that someone to do something stupid because I had cancer.' You say.

'-This is insane. You know that is not true.' Randy says.

'-Come on...It's too late for this. I've done what I've done and that's the end of story.' You say.

'-Fine. Am I forgiven?' he asks.

'-You are right I'm a bitch. Two persons told me that in less than 10 minutes.'

'-What do you mean?' he asks.

You tell him about the conversation you had with Justin.

'-What? He thinks that you've slept with John and me?' Randy says getting into Viper mode.

'-Easy. I'm used to that. Everybody seems to think that way. But we know the truth so that's the most important thing.' You say.

'-I'm gonna kill him.' Randy says.

'-No you're not. Now lets go before John send the cops after us.' You say hugging him.

_*****3 years later*****_

It's Christmas Eve. Soon your boys will turn 4. They start to look more and more like Justin, which is scary.

'-Adam don't touch the vase.' You tell your son.

'-Hey Jodi.' Junior says entering the hallway.

'-Hey Teddy. Where's Randy and Cody?' you ask.

'-They are fighting inside the car.' He says laughing.

'-Fighting over what?'

'-Cody says that he has the best car and Randy is saying that he has it.' Junior says.

'-Can you look after the boys so I can knock some sense into them.' You say heading to the driveway.

'-Get out of the car. NOW.' you yell at them.

'-What has gotten into you?' Randy asks.

'-You two are childish, stubborn and annoying little twats. We have a party in less than 4 hours and you are fighting over who has the best car. Well, news flash your car suck. I have the best car now get inside and help Junior with the decorations.' You hiss.

'-Ok, ok. You are scary.' Cody says.

'-I agree with you on this.' Randy says.

Finally you made them to agree on something. You enter the kitchen smirking.

'-Why are you smirking?' Junior asks.

'-I made them to agree on something and to stop bickering.' You say.

'-You are quite something.' He says.

'-I know, I'm the best.' You say cocky.

'-Did you took Jericho's place?' he says laughing.

'-That would be gross. Now let's start doing something useful and start cooking.' You say.

'-I've noticed something and I know that you're gonna deny it.'

'-What?' you ask.

'-Your kids started to look a lot like Justin.'

'-No. They don't look like him; they look like me and a bit like their dad. ' you say.

'-If that makes you feel better.' Junior says.

'-God damn it Teddy. I almost forgot about Justin and you had to remind me.' You say trying not to cry.

'-Sorry. I didn't mean it.' He says.

'-I know just don't mention him again.' You say.

_*****A couple of weeks later*****_

Your Christmas was a blast. You had fun for the first time in almost 4 years. Your kids are healthy and happy and that makes you feel accomplished.

'-Hey Jods. Vince wants to talk to you.' John says entering your locker room.

'-Can you take care of them till I come back?' you say.

'-Of course.' He says.

You wonder why Vince wants to see you. As you step into his office you notice that Justin is there too.

'-Hey boss. You asked for me?' you say.

'-Yes Jodi. You know that I won't do anything that might upset you but I think that this might. You see, the ratings are going down and when I say down I mean worse than the re-runs from "Jersey Shore".' he says

'-Ok, so what do you want me to do?' you say ignoring Justin.

'-You and Mr. Lloyd (aka Justin Gabriel) are the most wanted superstars since your both single and I thought that involving you into a romantic storyline might raise the ratings.' He says.

'-With all due respect, sir I don't think that it will work. Junior is single now so I can do it with him.' You offer.

'-He's a heel and that doesn't look good.' Vince explains.

'-So turn him face.' You say shrugging.

'-I can't. What do you say Mr. Lloyd?' Vince asks.

'-If that's what it takes to make this business work then I'll do it.' Justin says.

'-Then it's settled.' Vince says.

'-WTF?' you say.

'-Language missy. Now you two go back to work.' He says.

'-Whatever Vince you know that my contract expires in 2 months, right? Don't expect me to sign another one. I'd rather go to TNA.' You say storming out of his office.


	14. Chapter 14

'-What's wrong?' John and Randy ask at the same time.

'-Vince wants me to do a romantic storyline with Justin.' You say.

'-What?' Junior asks entering your locker room.

'-You heard well. Apparently we're the most wanted superstars and we'll make the ratings go up.' You explain.

'-Have you tried to tell him to do the storyline with someone else instead of Justin?' Randy asks.

'-Of course. I tried to convince him to let me do this with Junior.' You say.

'-Awwww.' John and Randy say making fun of you.

'-Oh shut up. You know that I love Junior but not in that way. And there's no one as good looking as him to do a romantic storyline.' You say.

'-Are you trying to say that we're ugly?' John asks.

'-Maybe but you two are married and it would've been way and I mean way too weird.'

'-So I'm good looking?' Junior asks cocky.

'-No, I was just saying.' You say laughing.

He pouts while Randy and John start laughing.

'-Oh come here. You know that I love you, right?' you ask Junior.

'-I know.' He says smiling.

'-You two are hilarious.' Cody says entering your locker room.

'-Bite us Rhodes.' Junior says kissing you on the cheek.

'-They make a cute couple.' Cody says.

'-We know but they are just friends.' John says.

John knows that you're not over Justin and that you're afraid that if you start working together your feelings might surface again even though you don't admit it.

_*****1 Month later*****_

You had to accept Vince's idea so three weeks ago the storyline between you and Justin started. Tonight you have to kiss him on National Television. That scares you and you know that if you two kiss you might fall again for him.

'-You're on in 2 minutes.' The director shouts.

'-Ok.' You say.

'-Are you ok?' Justin asks.

'-Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? I mean I didn't take drama lessons for nothing. I should be able to fake this shit.' You say disgusted.

'-In this case you shouldn't be so nervous.' He states.

'-I'm nervous when I'm doing things that I don't wanna do it.' You say.

You're on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

'-And action.' The director shouts.

'_-Good match out there.' Justin says_

'_-Thanks and thanks for the flowers too. That was nice of you.' You respond._

'_-Anything for a beauty.' He says and you blush (that wasn't in the script, you hope he didn't noticed.)_

'_-So, are we still on for tonight?' you ask._

'_-Yes but I have to do something first.'_

'_-What?' you ask._

'_-This.' He says kissing you passionately._

_The crowd starts to cheer loudly._

'And cut.' The director says.

'-That was awesome. You nailed it.' He adds.

'-Thanks. I gotta go check on Junior and the kids.' You say and Justin looks sad for one second.

'-Ok, I'll tell Vince to give you a raise.' The director said.

'-There's no need for that. I'll be around only for a month. After that I'm moving to Germany. Wrestling isn't what it used to be.' You say.

'-You know better.' He adds.

Justin is surprised. He didn't thought that you are gonna do it. He has to do something about that. He goes straight to Vince's offices.

'-Can I talk to you for a moment, sir?' he asks.

'-Sure. What's wrong?'

'-Apparently Jodi is gonna give up wrestling when her contract expires and I think it's because of this storyline so I was wondering if we can drop this one.' He says.

'-Randy's not gonna let her do that.' Vince says.

'-I don't think anyone has a say in this.'

'-I'll think about it.' Vince says.

_**Meanwhile**_

'-Hey boys. Did you behaved?'

'-Yes mommy.' Adam says.

'-Did uncle Ted behaved?' you ask smirking.

'-Yes, he's the best.' Patrick adds.

'-That's good. Do you wanna go to see Lanna and Jodi?'

'-Uhum. We miss them.' Adam says.

'-Adam likes Jodi.' Patrick says.

'-And you like Leigh.' Adam retorts.

'-Indeed they are your sons.' Junior says laughing.

'-Thank God.' You say mocking him.

'-You deserve to be punished for mocking me.' He says smirking.

'-Really and what you intend to do? Make me laugh till I die?' you say smuggling.

'-No, this.' He says picking you and his arms and spinning you. You hate this because it makes you feel sick,

'-Put me down Junior or you'll never see the daylight.'

'-You know you love me.' He says.

'-Of course Mr. Priceless.' You say. Justin was about to enter your locker room when he heard the conversation between you and Ted.

'-I think I've lost her for good.' He says sighting.

'-What are you doing here?' Randy asks him.

'-I came to talk to Jodi about our storyline but I changed my mind.' He says before leaving.

'-Will you two get a room?' Randy asks.

'-What for? To kill you and then throw you out of the window?' you ask.

'-Very funny. Hey kids, did you miss me?' he asks your kids.

'-Hey uncle Randy. How's Jodi?'Adam asks.

'-She's fine. Misses you and your mom.' Randy says picking the boys and playing with them.

'-I'll take care of them today you go and have fun.' Randy says.

'-Thanks bro.' You say hugging him.


	15. Chapter 15

'-Are you coming Junior?' you ask impatiently.

'-Where are we going?' he asks.

'-To piss Cody, Wade and John.' You say smirking.

'-Ohhhh, I'm in.' he says smirking.

'-Kids.' Randy mutters.

'-So what are we gonna do to them?' Junior asks.

'-Dunno yet.'

You lace arms with Junior and walk happily down the corridors, somewhere near John's locker room you see Justin sitting on the create looking sad or disappointed should I say.

'-Hey do you mind going to John's locker room alone? I have to do something.' You say.

'-Ok. Don't be late. Love ya.' Junior says

'-Love ya too.' You say kissing him on the cheek.

You wait for Junior to leave and then you go to Justin. He might have hurt you but you're not a heartless bitch.

'-Hey. What's wrong?' you ask taking a sit next to him.

'-Nothing, just thinking.' He says.

'-Don't try to sell me some BS, it's not working. I know you better than you think.' You say.

'-I don't wanna unload my problems on you.' He says.

'-I came here to see how you're doing that means that I really wanna know.'

'-Ok. I fancy someone but she seems to be very close to some guys. They act like a couple, hold hands stuff like that. Not to mention that I have some history with that woman and I think she hates my guts but I want her back.' Justin says but you don't realize that he's talking about you.

'-Maybe they are just friends. Look at me and Junior we act like a couple but we're not. We're just good friends, he helps me raise my kids and I helped him get rid of his wife, who was a gold digging whore and slept with his best friend from high school. Even though you two have some bad history that doesn't means she hates you. Take me for example, I don't hate you. I can't do that we had our moments and I can't say something like about a person that I used to love no matter what he told me.' You say.

'-You don't hate me?' he asks incredulously.

'-No. I don't but you're not exactly my favourite person in the world.' You say laughing.

'-I know. Sorry for calling you a bitch.' He says smiling apologetically.

'-Don't mention it. Even Randy called me a bitch. So I'm used to it. It's probably because I have so many male friends.' You say laughing.

'-That's not a bad thing. I forgot how good you look when you laugh.' Justin says.

'-Well Mr. Gabriel I gotta go. Junior might think that someone kidnapped me. Talk to that girl before someone else does it.' You say and walk away.

_*****John's locker room*****_

'-Hey Junior. Where are you?' you ask.

'-That's nice of you. You miss Junior but you don't miss me.' John says pouting.

'-I do miss you but you are married and I don't want someone to think that I'm trying to take Liz's spot.' You say laughing.

'-That didn't stopped you before.' John says.

'-I was kidding you nimrod.' You say hugging him and winking to Junior.

'-I gotta go find Codes and Wadey. Have fun.' You say and nod to Junior. Junior drops a bucket full of cold water on John. Before John can say something you and Junior run.

'-I'm gonna kill them.' John says shaking his head with bewilderment.

'-Man, that was awesome.' You say high fiving Junior.

'-So who's next Wade or Cody?'

'-Cody.' You both say and laugh.

'-Oi Cody. Come here.' You shout spotting Cody walking to the catering area.

'-What do you want?' he asks.

'-I need a favour.' You say smiling

'-Go to John's locker room and tell him not to wait for me. I'm gonna ride with Junior.' You say.

'-Sure.' He says and starts to walk towards John's locker room.

'-You sent him straight to death, let's see what happens.' Junior says smirking.

'-Till then let's go find Wade.' You say.

_*****Wade's locker room*****_

You find Wade sleeping on the couch. He suffers of Insomnia and when he has a couple of minutes free he takes a nap.

'-How sweet. The big baby's tired.' You mock.

'-What do you wanna do to him?' Junior asks.

'-I have an idea.' You say searching through your back. Finally you manage to find what you are looking for, a marker.

'Let's write dirty words on his face.' You say.

'-What about "man whore"?

'-I like it.' You say and start writing. Wade starts moving and you stop but thankfully he went back to sleep.

'-Done. Let's see where I can write "faggot"?' you say smirking.

'-On his cheeks.' Junior says.

'-Yeah. I'll write "fag" on the right cheek and "got" on the other one.

After you finish your job, you snap a picture.

'-This is insane.' Junior says.

'-Let's see if poor Cody is still alive.' You say leaving Wade's locker room.

You hear someone screaming and you realize that it's Cody. Junior starts laughing when he sees Cody covered in car oil.

'-This is hilarious. Take a picture.' He says.

'-You two are dead.' Cody sneers.

'-If you say so.' You say snapping a picture.

'-That was the best prank ever .' Junior says high fiving you.

'-Why in the bloody hell you are screaming Rhodes?' Wade asks.

You, Cody, Ted start laughing but you signal Cody not to tell Wade.

'-Well, because I just got covered in chocolate.' He says mocking Wade.

'-You are unbelieving. I need some food.' Wade says.

'-This is gonna be awesome, let's follow him.' Junior suggests.

You two follow Wade. When he enters the catering area the others superstars and divas start laughing.

'-What's so funny?' he asks.

'-Have you looked in the mirror lately?' Natalya asks while laughing.

'-What are you talking about?' Wade asks frowning.

'-Here. Take this.' She hands him a mirror. His face drops when he sees what's on his face.

'-You are dead.' He shouts and starts running towards you and Junior. You and Junior split so he can't catch the both of you. You run along the corridors when someone grabs you and pushes you in a broom closet.

'-What the hell...' you start but a hand covers your mouth.

'-Sssshhh. It's ok. I think you don't wanna face Wade now.' the manly voice says. You know that voice, it's Justin.

'-Justin?' you ask.

'-Yes.'

'-Why are you doing this?'

'-Because I want to and you need it.' He says leaning closer to you.

'-But why?' you ask again.

He leans closer and kisses you. You don't realize at first but you kiss him back with a lot of passion. For a minute your brain stopped working and your heart ruled your actions.

'-We shouldn't be doing this.' You say as you pull back.

'-Why not? It's obvious that we still have feelings for each other.' Justin says.

'-I can't .' you say and you get out of the closet not caring that Wade might be around you. You feel so depressed right now. You still have feelings for Justin but there are so many things that he doesn't know. Like the fact that he has to kids and you've hidden this fact. He's gonna hate you if he's gonna find out.

'-Are you ok?' Big Zeke asks.

'-Yeah. Just thinking.' You mutter.

'-Justin?' he asks.

'-How do you know?'

'-I saw the whole think, I can only imagine what happened in the closet while you were hiding from Wade.' He says.

'-Ohhh.'

'-If you need someone to talk to I'm here for you.'

'-I know. But I don't feel like doing anything right now. I just wanna go to stay with my kids.' You say and leave.


	16. Chapter 16

'You seem very quiet today. Not that I'm complaining.' Randy says.

You didn't even heard Randy talking to you.

'-Jodi. Earth to Jodi.' He says louder while waving his hand in front of you.

'-Sorry, I just spaced out.' you say smiling.

'-Everything ok?' Randy asks.

'-Yeah. Just thinking.'

'-About what?'

'-Well, my contract expires in 1 month and I'm thinking on hanging my boots.' You say.

'-You can't do that. Wrestling is your life.'

'-Was. I don't feel that way anymore. I was thinking to move back to Ireland.' You say.

'-What? I mean is one thing to give up on wrestling but is a whole different story to move to the end of the world.'

'-It's not carved in stone anything but it's a possibility.' You say.

'-Well I don't think that your brother would approve this.'

'-They don't get a say in this matter. I have to do what's best for my kids and for me.' You explain.

'-Does this sudden change has anything to do with the fact that Vince forced you to work with Justin?'

'-Not really. I mean I could go to TNA just to piss Vince but this is different.' You say.

'-Hey guys, why do you look like you are talking about the end of the world?' John asks entering the living room.

'-She's thinking to move to Ireland when her contract expires.' Randy announces.

'-Well in this case this is the end of the world for a certain someone.' John declares.

'-What do you mean?' Randy asks.

'-Justin never gave up on her even though he acted like a selfish bastard and I think she knows that.'

'-Is that true Jodi?' Randy asks.

'-No.' You answer.

'-She's lying. I covered for you so many times but I'm not gonna do it now because I think you're making a HUGE mistake.' John says.

'-No, I'm not. It doesn't matter that he loves me or whatever but how do you think he will react if I tell him that he has 2 kids?' you say.

'-What?' Randy shouts.

Oups. Your secret not so secret now. You realize that you made a huge mistake but there's no way you can fool Randy.

'-You heard well. He's the father of my sons and don't dare to tell anyone or I'll personally kill you.' You warn Randy.

'-You knew about this?' Randy asks John.

'-Sorry man but I've promised not to tell anyone.' He says.

'-That's nice of you, telling John but not me.' Randy says.

'-You know Randy for once in your life don't take it personally. This it wasn't about you, it was about me and I had to do what was best for me. And that was keeping secret who's the father of my babies. Justin had his career to think off and those babies weren't part of the plan. It happened and I had to take care that it won't affect anyone but me. After all it was my fault.' You say.

'-Your fault? Last time I check it takes 2 persons to have a baby not just one.' He says

'-It doesn't matter. To be honest if I had to do this again I wouldn't do it any other way.'

'-Look, you might think that moving back to Ireland is the way to solve this but it's not. I think it's time to tell him. He has the right to know and you promised that you would tell him after you get better. You are better and you still haven't told him. You have a week to tell him or I will.' John says.

'-Gee, thanks.' You say.

'-Don't play the guilt card on me, it's not working.' John says.

'-He's right.' Randy says.

'-Fine. I'll tell him. But if he hates me I'll hate you two so I can be even.' You hiss.

_***** A week later*****_

You still haven't told Justin about the kids and John is constantly bugging you.

'-You have to tell him after RAW.' John says.

'-I might tell him before just to make sure that he kicks your ass big time. He has to take his anger on someone.' You say with a smug.

'-You wouldn't do that.' John says.

'-Try me.' You say as you head to Justin's locker room.

You knock on the door and he invites you to come in.

'-What can I do for you?' he asks.

'-Nothing. I came to talk to you. Actually to tell you the truth.' You say.

'-About what?' he asks.

'-You should take a sit. It's about what happened 4 years ago.' You say.

'-Ok. You ok?'

'-Not really. I know I should've done this a long time ago but I was afraid that you will hate me.'

'-Just say what you have to say and stop thinking about what will happen.' Justin says.

You start telling him about the cancer thing, the baby thing and the reasons why you did what you did.

He's speechless. When he finally understands what you've told he asks:

'-So the twins are mine?'

'-Yeah.'

'-You should've told me before. It was far more important the fact that you were ill and pregnant than my career. I can't believe that you would think that I will stay with you just because I feel sorry or because I had to.' Justin says.

'-It's not like that. It was my fault so I should've payed the price not you.'

'-Your only fault was not telling me. Now if you will excuse me I have a match to attend.' He says leaving the locker room.

You go to find Junior, he's the only one who can make you feel better.

'-Hey babe, what's wrong?' Junior asks while cradling in his arms.

'-I told Justin the truth, he hates me.' You say.

'-Truth?' Junior asks.

'-You know, the fact that he's the father of my kids.'

'-Ohh, that one. So I was right.'

'-You were.'

'-I don't think he hates you, he's just overwhelmed about this story, that's all.'

'-No, I saw it in his eyes. I wish that I would've died 4 years ago. It would've been easier for all.' You say crying.

'-Don't talk like that baby girl. You know it's not true. Who would've helped me get rid of that gold digging whore? Or who would've pulled pranks on John, Wade, Cody, Randy?' Teddy says.

'-Don't know. Sorry for unloading my problems on you. You are the best.' You say kissing him on the cheek.

'-Everything will be alright.' he says

'-I hope Teddy. I really do because I don't think I can survive knowing that the only man I loved hates me.'


	17. Chapter 17

After the match John comes to find. You are still in Junior's arms crying.

'-What happened?' John asks.

'-She told Justin and apparently he hates her.' Junior explains.

'-I don't think that's true.' John says.

'-That's what I told her.'

'-You know, I'm right here.' You say whipping your tears.

'-Sorry.' John says.

'-It's ok. I wanna go home.' You say getting up.

'-Mommy.' Adam and Patrick scream running into your arms.

'-Thanks for taking care of them.' You say to Randy.

'-Just returning the favour. By the way, Justin was analysing the kids earlier so I assume that you told him.'

'-It's not a good moment to talk about that.' You say

'-You ok mommy?' Adam asks.

'-I'm now. I have my favourite guys with me.' You say kissing them on the forehead.

'-Thank God we have a few days off.' Randy says.

'-I know. I can't wait to go home.' You say.

'-You are coming to Saint Louis?'

'-Yes. ' You say.

'-Allana will be thrilled to see you.' Randy says.

'-What I'm gonna do without you?' Junior says fake crying.

'-You can come with us.' You say.

'-I was joking.' He says.

'-Well, I was serious.' You say.

'-Really?'

'-Yes Junior. We're leaving tomorrow morning so if you decide to come I'll meet you at 8 in the lobby.' You say.

'-Cool.' He says before leaving.

'-Finally.' John says.

'-Finally what?' you ask.

'-Oh come on... You and Junior...' Randy says.

'-We're just friends and that's the way I wanna keep it. Actually I have something planned for him.' You say.

'-You are evil.' John says.

'-Maybe. By the way Kasey is coming this week-end.' You say.

'-Kasey as in the Kasey?' Randy asks.

'-Uhum...Don't worry she's not gonna chase you around my house anymore. I'm planning to set her up with Junior.' You say with a grin.

'-Do you think it's gonna work?' Randy asks.

'-I know it's gonna work. He just divorced and she just dumped her cheating fiancé so they can help each other.' You explain.

'-You know better. Now let's go back to the hotel, they seem tired.' John says pointing to your kids.

_*****2 Days Later*****_

You and Junior are enjoying some quality time together while Randy and Sam took the kids to the zoo

'-Have you talked to Justin?' he asks.

'-No. Can we talk about something else?' you ask.

'-Sure. When is that friend of yours supposed to come?'

'-Tomorrow. Can I ask you a favour?'

'-Of course.'

'-Can you pick her up from the airport? I have to go to see Doctor Wilson.' You say.

'-Sure. Anything for you.' Junior says.

'-You are the best.' You say hugging him tightly. When you pull back he leans closer and kisses you softly, you don't pull back but it feels weird, like you were kissing your brother. When you pull back he asks:

'-What's that weird as it was for me?'

'-Yeah way weird but I'm not sorry for what happened. You are a hell of a kisser.' You say letting a small chuckle.

'-Why thank you but you are a really good kisser to. No wonder that Justin is still in love with you.' He says smiling.

'So, we are better as friends, right?' you ask.

'-Way better.' He says hugging you.

'-Let's watch a movie.' You say heading to the couch,

2 hours later when Randy and Sam come to bring you the kids, you are on the couch sleeping in Juniors arms. He's also asleep.

'-Boys please be quiet your mom is sleeping. Allana go with them to their room.' Sam says.

'-I'm so gonna snap a picture of this.' Randy says while searching for his phone.

When he snaps the picture you stir in your sleep and call Justin's name.

'-That's weird.' Sam says.

10 Minutes later Junior wakes up and sees Randy smirking.

'-What you're smirking at?' he ask.

'-You and Jodi, duhh.'

'-What's wrong with us?'

'-You finally hooked up.' Randy says grinning.

'-No we didn't, we decided that we're better off as friends.' Teddy says.

'-So you tried.'

'-Randall Keith Orton you are dead.' You say getting up.

'-What?' he asks innocently.

'-Why did you woke me up?' you ask hitting him with a pillow.

'-Help.' Randy says to Junior.

'-Sorry but I prefer to be on her good side.'

'-That's my boy.' You say to Junior.

After you calm down you ask Randy:

'-Where are my boys?'

'-In their room with Allana, Jodi and Sam.'

'-Who's gonna take care of them tomorrow when you're going to the doctor and I'm going to pick up your friend from the airport?' Junior asks and you wink to Randy.

'-I will come and pick them up. When you have to go to see Doctor Wilson?' Randy asks

'-Around 1. And Kasey's plane is supposed to land around 1:30.' You say.

'-I'll be here around 12:30.' Randy says.

_*****Next day around 12*****_

'-Teddy get ready, you're suppose to go pick up Kasey.' You yell from the kitchen

'-I'm ready I just wanna grab a bite before I go.' He says.

'-Lunch is ready. I'm gonna go and bring the boys down.' You say while you kiss Junior's forehead.

After you bring the boys down and you feed them, you tell Teddy:

'-Kasey's flight is suppose to land around 1:30. I've shown you pics with Kasey so you should recognise her easily.'

'-I'll manage to find her, don't stress out.'

'-Good. I guess Randy's here.'

'-Hey bro. Hungry?' you ask.

'-Yeah, I just came from dad's and I didn't had time to eat. So what do you have?' he asks.

'-Your favourite. Pasta with tuna sauce.' You say grinning.

'-You're the best.' Randy says taking a bite.

'-It's good to know that someone appreciates me.'

'-We do appreciate you.' Junior says.

'-I've talked to John this morning.' Randy says.

'-Really? How is he? I should call him later.'

'-He's fine. He told me that he talked to Justin.'

'-Really? That's good. Oh my God is already 12:30. Gotta go boys. After you finish put the dishes in the sink, I'll wash them after I come from the doctor. Love you.' You say kissing Randy, Junior and the twin on the forehead.

'-Bye mommy.' Adam and Patrick say.

'-Bye.' You say.


	18. Chapter 18

The visit to the doctor went well. There's nothing to worry about so you can't be happier.

'-Honey I'm home.' You say trying not to laugh.

'-I'm in the living room Jods.' Randy says.

'-Is Kasey here?' you ask.

'-She's busy with Teddy.' Randy says smirking.

'-Busy? Really? That's good. Did the boys behaved?'

'-They were like angels.' Randy says.

'-I'm not sure that they are my kids, I was a devil when I was younger.'

'-You do realize that they have a dad too?' Randy says trying to outsmart you.

'-Very funny meathead. Speaking of their father I gotta talk to John.'

'-Since when is John their dad?'

'-You do realize that a couple of hours ago you told me that John talked to Justin, right?'

'-Oh, you're right.'

You dial John's number and wait for him to pick up.

'-Yello, here's the Champ speaking.' John says.

'-Hi Johnny boy. Meathead told me that you had a conversation with Justin. What was that all about?'

'-Gee, I'm fine thanks. We talked about you and this situation.'

'-Really? That's good. Gotta go to piss of meathead , say hi to Liz and Leigh. Love you.' You say hanging up.

'-Everything ok baby girl?' Randy asks.

'-Yeah, they talked about me apparently but I'm ok. I got my favourite guys with me and that makes me happy.'

'-That's good. Let's hope that the boys don't wake up because of Junior and Kace.'

'-Where you talking about us?' Junior says trying not to look guilty.

'-Of course, please tell me that you showered so I can hug you.'

'-We did.' He says grinning.

'-Gross, we don't need details.' Randy says.

'-So, you and Kasey?'

'-Yeah but I'm pretty sure that you have something to do with this.' He says.

'-Maybe, maybe not.' You say grinning.

'-Hey Superman.' Kasey says hugging you.

'-Good to see you Sidekick.'

'-I have to admit you have some really good friends.' She says referring to Junior's performances in bed.

'-Ummm, thanks?'

'-Good to see you Randall.' She says grinning.

'-Same here. If you'll excuse me I have to go home, my ladies are waiting for me.' Randy says.

'-Thanks for taking care of them, send my love to your ladies. Love you.' You say hugging Randy.

'-Love you too.'

'-As much as I love seeing you together or whatever you call this I really don't want details and while you're in my house try to keep it down, I need my beauty sleep and so my kids.' You say chuckling.

'-Like you did that when you were with Justin, I remember Randy constantly saying to me that you were very loud.' Junior says smirking.

'-Whatever.'

'-Why did you broke up with Justin' Kasey asks.

'-Junior fill her in while I try to fix some snacks.'

After she finds out from Junior what happened between you and Justin she says:

'-You made a really stupid move, you know that?'

'-Oi, I really don't wanna talk about this Kace. I will probably regret the rest of my life what I've done to Justin but I had to choose what was best for my kids.' You say handing them a cup of hot chocolate.

'-Fine. So how's your love life?' she asks.

'-Non-existent.' You respond smiling.

'-Honey you are still young and hot, why are you single?'

'-It's my choice. Even if Randy, Cody and Wade are trying to suggest that between me and Teddy would be something more than friendship that's not right. We did try but we're better off as friends.' You explain.

'-Awwww.' She says.

'-Yeah, I'm priceless.' Junior says laughing.

'-But you're my priceless.' You say laughing even louder.

'-You two are hilarious. I can see now why are so close, you have the same weird sense of humor.' Kasey says trying to hold back a fit of laughter.

'-Teddy, she said that we are weird. Don't give her any of your priceless tonight.' You say chocking with laughter.

'-It's good to see you laughing again.' Junior says.

'-I think I'm gonna give a 5 degree to your ex.' Kasey says.

'-No, you're not. Because you will not meet him, when I'll be back to work you'll be in a plane to Ireland.'

'-Should we tell her?' Kasey asks Junior.

'-Tell me what?'

'-She's gonna come on the road with us. I asked her.' Junior explains.

'-That's awesome.' You say hugging the both of them.

'-I thought we will get yelled at because we're moving on way too fast.' Kasey says.

'-You're doing the right thing, nowadays you can't live with fear because opportunities like this might not comeback.' You say thinking at Justin.

'-Thinking at Justin again?' Junior asks.

'-A bit but I decided to move on. I'm not gonna wait for him to come back to me, even though secretly I was wishing that.'

'-He doesn't knows what he's losing, honey.' Kasey says.

'-He knows very well. I think my boys are up.' You say getting up and heading to their room.

'-You are up my lovely angels.' You say trying to sound happy.

'-Yes we are. Mommy are you upset because of our dad?' Patrick asks.

'-No, why would you say something like that?'

'-Because we heard uncle Randy talking to uncle John on the phone and uncle Randy said that dad said something bad about you.' Adam responds.

'-Boys, I think it's time to talk about your dad. He didn't know about you till a couple days ago. When I found out that I will have you I went to another country to get some treatment because I was ill also. And when I came back I was afraid to tell him about you because he might have got upset because I didn't tell him about you from the very beginning.' You say.

'-So, dad didn't knew about us?' Patrick says.

'-No, I'm sorry for being a terrible mom to you but I thought that not telling him would be the best for everyone. He had his job to think about and I didn't want him to do something stupid.'

'-You are the best mom ever.' Adam says hugging you and Patrick come running for a hug too. You start crying because you didn't expect that they do understand.

'-Do you think daddy loves us?' Adam asks.

'-Of course, each parent loves their kids.' You say

'-I hope we get to meet our dad soon.' Patrick says looking very seriously.

'-You already did but I'm not gonna tell you who is it because I don't want you to be disappointed.' You say.

'-Come on mommy, tell us. We promise not to tell anyone not even to him.' Adam says with pleading eyes.

'-Are you sure?'

They both nod.

'-If I tell you, you have to promise me that you're not gonna tell him that you know that he's your dad. I don't want him to think that we're trying to force him to love you.'

'-You mean the three of us.' Adam corrects you.

'-When did you got so smart?' you ask.

'-We've always been smart, we are after all your sons.' Patrick says.

'-Are you gonna tell us?' Adam says excited.

'-Do you promise not to tell?'

'-We do.' They both answer.

'- You remember Uncle Wade's friend, Justin?'

They nod.

'-Well, he's your dad.' You say whipping a tear.

'-Don't cry mommy. We know that he loves us.' Patrick says kissing you.

'-What do you mean?'

'-One day he told us that he wished that he had us like his sons. Wish granted.' Adam says.

'-Yeah, and he also said that he still loves you, no matter what he will always love you.' Patrick adds.

'-You are amazing.' You say kissing them and pulling them into a huge hug.

'-Mommy, we can't... breath.' Adam complains.

'-Sorry angel. Let's go downstairs and annoy uncle Ted and aunt Kasey.' You say.

'-Yay.' They say at the same time.

'-What would I do without them? I really don't know.' You say shaking your head.

So Justin still loves you or he was just saying? You have to find out that really fast, so you call Wade and tell him about the conversation you had with your boys.

'-Is it true, Wade?'

'-I don't know what to answer. He's the only one who can answer to that question.' Wade responds.

'-Can you do something for me?'

'-Sure doll, anything for you.' He says.

'-Can you ask him and leave the phone on so I can hear what he has to say?'

'-Are you sure you wanna do this?'

'-Yes, I need to know.'

'-I'll call you when I'm at his house. Take care.' He says before hanging up.

'-Thanks. You too.' You say hoping that what Justin will say is what you hope for but if he doesn't love you anymore you have to accept the fact but you're not sure how. So, what will be?


	19. Chapter 19

30 minutes later your phone starts ringing. It's Wade.

'-Hey Wade. Are you there?'

'-Yeah. I'm at his door. I hope this won't hurt you.' He says before ringing the bell.

'-Hi Justin. Can I talk to you for a moment?' you hear Wade asking Justin.

'-Sure. Come on in.' Justin responds.

'-Look, I know you might not wanna talk about this. But since you and Jodi are both my friends I wanna know something.'

'-Sure. What do you need to know?'

'-Do you still love her?' Wade asks and your heart skips a beat.

'I do but I just can't forget that she didn't tell me about the kids.' Justin says.

'-When you love someone you forgive and forget about things like this.' Wade says.

'-I know but I need time, that's why I've asked Vince to drop this storyline. I don't want her to leave because of me or because of our past.' Justin says.

'-So you told Vince? I thought it Vince's idea.'

'-That's what I told him to say. I want Jodi to be happy and I know that when she's in the ring she's in her happy little world.'

'-I had no idea that you know her that well.'

'-Of course I know her very well. After all she's the love of my life.' Justin states and you suddenly feel a lot better.

'-I just hope that you know what you're doing. Any other woman wouldn't have waited that long for you to make up your mind. Wade says.

'-I know. I'm still in shock that she was so strong and went through the whole cancer and pregnancy alone. I mean she's stronger than I would've imagined.'

'-She is. Now be careful, if you break her heart I'll break your neck.' Wade says.

'-I know, you or John or Randy or Junior or any other guy in the locker room.' Justin says.

'-That's right. I hope you'll solve your problems. I hate to see her suffering.'

'-Me too but I need to take in all this and after that I'll talk to her. I promise.'

'-You better keep your promise. Now I gotta go back home, Lily must be back from work.' Wade says.

'-Send my regards to her and take care man.' Justin says.

Wade waits till he gets in his car and then takes the phone out of the pocket and asks:

'-Did you see this one coming?'

'-No. I'm still in shock. You are a darling, you know that?'

'-Why thank you. Can this make me prank free?'

'-I can't promise anything. You know how I get around Junior.' you say smiling.

'-You get childish. Speaking of the devil, how's Junior?'

'-He's ok. Banging my friend, Kasey.' You say smirking.

'-Don't need details. I'll let you go now doll. I'm home and Lily just came from work.' He says.

'-Go and take care of her. Love ya hun.'

'-Me too. Take care of those boys.'

'-I will. Now go.' You say and hang up the phone.

"Wow, Justin still loves me... I must be lucky or what? I just hope everything works out between us because I want my boys to have a normal family and a normal childhood." Your thoughts are interrupted by the phone that rings desperately.

'-Hi my twin.' Mark your twin brother says.

'-Hi Mark. Everything ok?'

'-Yes, of course. Just because I'm the one who's calling doesn't mean that something is wrong. How are you and those two angels?'

'-We're wonderful, thank you. Yourself?'

'-Not too bad. Kev and I are going to Barbados and we're trying to work on a new project.' (Kevin is Mark's boyfriend)

'-I'm glad for you. How are our beloved brothers doing?'

'-Shane is trying to convince Gillian that he is able to take care of the kids alone so she can go and visit her aunt. Nicky, Georgina and the kids will come with us in Barbados and Kian is trying to get over his last girlfriend. Have you talked with dad lately?'

'-A couple of weeks ago. He was about to go to Dublin to see aunt Patricia.'

'-Well that's good. So how's your love life?'

'-Non-existent. And will be this way till, well I don't know...'

'-Yes, you are my sister.' Mark says laughing.

'-Say hi to everybody for me and take care of you.'

'-Will do. Love ya sis. If that twat hurts you again just tell me and I'll kill him.'

'-I will. Love ya too.' You say hanging up. That was interesting. Talking to Mark always made you feel a lot better. Maybe because you are twins and you are very close but he knows you better than he knows himself and sometimes that scares you.

'-Why are you smiling?' Kasey asks coming taking a sit next to you.

'-I just talked to Mark.'

'-Yeah, and? That's not the real reason.'

'-It is. Apparently the things between him and Kevin are going well. I'm really happy that he finally found someone to love him the way he deserves.'

'-Uhum... You sure it's only that?'

'-Of course.' You lie because you don't wanna tell them about the whole Justin thing, at least for now.

_*****3 days later*****_

You are humming happily into your locker room when you decide that you have to talk to Vince.

'-Wade can you take care of Adam and Patrick. I need to talk to Vince.'

'-Sure. Are you still thinking to quit wrestling?'

'-Nope. I'm thinking on doing something else. But I can't tell you what, yet.'

'-Ok, when you'll tell me?'

'-After I talk to Vince.'

_*****Vince's Office*****_

'-Evening Jodi. What can I do for you?' Vince asks.

'-Nothing but I can do a couple of things for you. First off all I want this storyline with Justin to go on no matter what says Justin, Second of all, where's that contract that you showed me a couple of months ago?'

'-It's in my briefcase. Why do you need this?' he says giving you the contract.

'-I need it so I can do this.' You say signing the contract. Vince looks like he won the lottery.

'-Can I ask what's with this sudden change of heart?'

'-You can. Someone reminded me that wrestling is what I love the most so I guess I'm doing the right thing.'

'-Yes you are. Anything else?'

'-No, just make sure that this storylines becomes more interesting, I don't wanna let down our fans.' You say leaving the office.

_*****1 hour later*****_

'-Anyone knows why Vince is smiling all the time?' John asks entering your locker room.

'-That's a good question actually.' Randy chimes in.

'-I think Jodi knows the answer very well.' Wade says.

'-I do but promise not to start going wild after I tell you?' you ask John, Randy, Wade, Junior and Cody. They nod.

'-Well, I kinda signed a new contract.' you say. They are all stunned because you told them that you wanna quit.

'-You did what?' John asks.

'-You heard well. I'm staying.' You announce.

'-That's awesome.' Miz says entering your locker room.

'-Thanks Mike.' You say hugging him.

'-That needs to be celebrated.' Cody says.

'-I agree.' Junior says.

'-Ok guys. We will celebrate tonight after Raw.' You say grinning.

'-Why are you grinning?' Randy asks.

'-Wait and see.' You say mysteriously.

_**What is she planning to do?**_


	20. Chapter 20

'-What do you intend to do?' John asks.

'-Me? I'm a good girl.'

'-No, you're not. Have you talked to Justin lately?'

'-No, we're suppose to meet in 15 to talk with Vince about our storyline.'

'-Are you gonna continue the storyline?'

'-Hell yeah. I don't back down. I finally realized that I have to fight for what's mine.'

'-That's my girl and you sounded like a true CeNation member.' John says grinning.

'-Ummm, thanks? Anyways, do you have any advice for me?'

'-Just be honest with you and with him.'

'-Ok, got it. Can you watch the twins while I'm in this meeting?'

'-Of course. I'll bring them to your locker room in one hour.' John says.

'-Thanks, I owe you.' You say and head to Vince's office.

_*****Vince's office*****_

'-Thanks for coming in such a short notice.' Vince says.

'-No problem. I suppose that we're here to talk about our storyline.' You say.

'-Yes, I just wanna let you know that the storyline will go on as planned. If not even better.' Vince says winking to you without Justin noticing the exchange of looks between you two.

'-With all due respect, I don't think we should force Jodi into something that she doesn't want to do.' Justin says.

'-Ummm... I suggested to continue the storyline.' you say smiling.

'-You did? But I thought you wanna quit.'

'-Not anymore. I'm gonna stay here and fight for what's mine.'

'-What's that suppose to mean?' Justin asks.

'-Well, since you know the news I'll let you talk about it. You'll find your new scripts in your locker room.' Vince says before leaving his office.

'-Now, since we're alone can you tell what's this all about?'

'-Well, as I said I'm willing to fight for what's mine.'

'-Be more specific.'

'-You.'

'-I'm not sure that I got this right. You are willing to fight for me?'

'-Yes, I want you back so I'm gonna do what it takes to obtain your forgiveness.'

'-I thought I'm not your favourite person anymore.' Justin says chuckling.

'-You are in my top 3.'

'-Top 3? I'm hurt.' He says fake pouting.

'-Yes. My kids are on the first place and then you. Sorry.' You say smiling apologetically.

'-I was joking. Have you told them that I'm their dad?'

'-Yeah, the other days they asked and I couldn't lie to them.'

'-That's ok. How did they react?'

'-Surprisingly really well. You still mad that I've hidden this from you?'

'-No, I can't be mad at you.' Justin says smiling.

'-That's good to know. Let's go to see if we got our scripts. I'm curious to see with what they came up.'

'-Me too.'

_*****Your locker room*** **_

You're going over the script and you can't be happier. Justin is supposed to tell you that he loves you.

Mental note: thank Vince for this new script. It's awesome. There's a knock on your door.

'-Come in.' You say not taking your eyes from the script.

'-Ummm, you are still reading it?' Justin asks taking a sit next to you on the couch.

'-Yeah. How do you feel about this new script?'

'-It's ok. I never told someone on National Television that I love her. That's gonna be a first but it helps that I have to say it to you.'

'-Really? Why?'

'-Oh come on. Don't act like you don't know.'

'-Know what?'

'-Umm, that I love you.'

'-You do? That's something. Does it help if I tell you that I love you too?' you ask grinning.

'-A lot.' He says smiling and leans closer to kiss you. Soon things start to heat up and he asks you:

'-You sure wanna do this?'

'-Yes. Now shut up and kiss me.' You say pulling him closer to you.

Clothes start flying across the room and soon you find each other completely naked in each other arms.

'-I've waited for this 4 long years.' Justin says.

'-Me too. I forgot to text John. He supposed to bring the kids to my locker room soon and I really don't want our kids to see this.' You say grabbing your phone.

Justin smiles.

'-What are you smiling at?'

'-You and the fact that you said our kids.' He responds.

'-Well, they are ours.' You say texting John.

'-So where do we stand now?' he asks.

'-I don't know. This is your decision to take.'

'-How about you become my girlfriend?'

'-That's a good start.' You say kissing Justin.

'-I think we should get dressed the show will start soon.' Justin says.

'-But I wanna stay here with you.' You say pouting.

'-You will stay forever with me. I think that's long enough.' Justin says chuckling.

'-Forever doesn't seem long enough for me but fine, I will get dressed just because John texted that he is coming in 5 with the kids.'

'-Then we better start.' He says kissing you again.

'-If you keep kissing me I will not be able to get dressed.' You say smirking.

'-And you wouldn't like that?'

'-Damn, you know me too well.' You say starting to get dressed.

'-That's right baby.' He says grinning.

'-Everyone decent?' John asks before entering.

'-Yes.' You say smiling.

The boys come running to your arms.

'-We missed you.' Adam says and Justin smiles.

'-Missed you too. Thanks John for taking care of them. Are we still on after the show?'

'-Yes, Randy said that we're going to a club that he knows.'

'-Sounds good. Who's riding with whom?'

'-Junior with Kasey and Wade, Randy with me and Cody and you with Justin I suppose.'

'-That's right. I'll talk with Katherine (the babysitter) to take care of the boys and tonight.'

'-I'll text you the address. See you later.' John says.

'-See ya.'

'-Do you wanna talk with the boys now? I can let you alone if you want.' You ask Justin.

'-You can stay.' Justin says smiling.

'-Boys, can you come here for a second?'

'-We're coming mommy.' Patrick says switching off the TV.

They take a sit next to you and Justin.

'-Boys remember when I told you about Justin?' They nod so you continue

'-Well, are you willing to give him a change?'

'-I just wanna prove you that I will be a good dad.' Justin adds.

'-I guess we can, he's our dad after all.' Adam says.

'-That's right.' You say smiling.

'-If you're ok with this I wanna take them to the aquarium tomorrow.' Justin says.

'-Sure. Now let's get ready for our promo. Boys you will stay with Uncle Ted and aunt Kasey.' You say.

'-Yes. They are fun.' Patrick says.

'-Are you trying to say that I'm boring?'

'-No, but you're our mom, duhhh.' Adam responds.

'-Gee thanks.' You say and they come to hug you.

'-But you're the best mom ever.' The say in unison.

'-Yes, they are our sons.' Justin says laughing.


	21. Chapter 21

-Just talked with the nanny and she will stay with the boys while we go out.' You say to Justin.

'-That's good. You need to have fun and forget about your problems tonight.' Justin says.

'-I guess. Let me text John and Randy and let them know that we're about to leave.' You say looking once more in the mirror.

'-Stop looking in the mirror, you are gorgeous.' Justin says smiling.

'-I'm not.'

'-Yes you are and what's most important you are my gorgeous.' He says kissing you softly.

'-I like the sound of that.' You say breaking the kiss.

'-Good now text them and let's go or otherwise I don't think I will be able to keep my hands off you.' He says chuckling.

'-Really? And why is that?' you ask smirking.

'-Ummm, because I missed you duhhh.' Justin says trying to outsmart you.

'-We're gonna have to solve the missing thing after tonight. Don't we?' you say winking.

'-What do you have on your mind?'

'-Lots of things but now we really have to go or we'll never make it.' You say taking your bag and heading to the car, walking hand in hand with Justin. You couldn't be happier, you have 2 healthy kids and the love of your life is with you.

_*****At the club*****_

'-Sorry we're late. This hottie over here changed her clothes about 3 times.' Justin says pointing to you and the others start laughing.

'-Did not. And what are you laughing at?'

'-You, duhhh.' John says.

'-Guys please behave. We're here to have a good time.' Randy says.

'-That's why I love you.' You say kissing Randy on the cheek.

'-Awwww.' The say in unison.

'-Oh shut up, you are just jealous.' Randy says smirking.

'-Guys, tonight is teasing and pranks free so please just have a good time.' You say winking to Teddy.

'-No pranks? Man, what I'm gonna do?' Junior says fake crying.

'-You big baby, you can have some quality time with Kace or with us.' You say hugging Junior.

'-Yey, she hugged me.' Junior says.

'-Are you sure that the nanny is taking care of the right kids? Because right now I feel like I'm surrounded by 5 years old.' You ask Justin and he starts laughing.

'-They are just having fun so let them be.' He says.

'-You are right. Now where are Cody, Wade and Kace?'

'-Maybe they are having a three some.' Randy suggests and you burst into laughter.

'-Not funny.' Junior says.

'-Am I sensing jealousy?' John asks.

'-OMFG. You are in love with her.' You say.

'-I'm not.'

'-You are. OMG. OMG. OMG.' You keep saying.

'-Maybe.' He coyly admits.

'-So what are you waiting for? Go tell her.' You say.

'-Jodi is right. Go tell her.' Justin chimes in.

John and Randy nod.

'-Fine I'll go.' He says giving in.

'-If you see Wade and Cody send them here.' You say to Junior.

5 minutes later Wade and Cody come to your table and have a look on their face like they're debating whether to tell you or not.

'-Why do I have the feeling that you are hiding something from me?' you ask Wade and Cody with a frown.

'-We're not hiding anything. I'm not sure how you're gonna take this.' Cody says and Wade nods.

'-Just say it for Christ sake. I'm not gonna do anything stupid, promise.' You say smiling sweetly. John, Randy and Justin start laughing and you shot them a look to stop.

'-Well, we saw Kelly with Heath here.' Wade says.

'-Yeah, and? Last time I checked this was still a free country.' You say.

'-Yeah, but she was your best friend once that till she slept with Heath who was your boyfriend at that time.' Wade explains.

'-That's right. But I don't hold any grudge against her or him. To be honest I'm thankful that they did what they did.'

'-Thankful?' John and Randy ask at the same time.

'-Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't be with Justin today.' You say smiling.

'-Awww.' Wade, Cody, Randy and John say in unison.

Justin leans closer and kisses you. They start cheering.

'-What did we missed?' Kasey asks taking sit.

'-Nothing much. I'll go get some drinks and Kasey is gonna help me, so what should I get you?' you ask your friends.

'-Beer.' Randy says and the others nod.

'-Good. Let's go Kasey.' You say getting up. You go to the bar and order a round of beers then you ask Kasey:

'-So how are things with Junior?'

'-Ok, I guess.'

'-What kinda of an answer is that?'

'-I don't know what to say else. I mean he told me that he's in love with me and I couldn't say it.' Kasey says worried.

'-Do you love him or not?'

'-I do but I'm afraid he's just like my ex.'

'-Honey, you have to give him a chance that he's not, otherwise you're gonna regret it and you'll keep asking yourself what would it was like.'

'-When did you became an expert in love matters?' she asks cocky.

'-Recently. Trust me you don't wanna make my mistakes. Go and talk to him and take the beers to the table.' You say spotting Kelly and Heath.

'-Umm, ok? Where are you going?' she asks.

'-To talk to some old friends.' You say heading to Heath and Kelly.

'-Hi! Can I talk to you for a bit?' you ask them.

'-Ummm, ok.' Kelly says.

'-Look I know that we have a past and all that but I don't want this to be weird since you're both gonna be on Raw again. What I'm trying to say is that I don't hold any grudges, actually I'm happy to see that you are still together.' You say smiling.

'-Umm, thanks.' Heath says and you turn around to leave.

'-Wait.' Kelly says and you stop.

'-I know that I'm a terrible person for doing that and I wanna apologize for doing that to you.' She says.

'-Apology accepted. So friends again?' you ask.

'-Yeah, that would be great.' She says smiling.

'-Heath, take this as a warning. If you break her heart I'll break you in 2. Got it?' you say smiling and Kelly starts laughing.

'-Got it.' He says.

'-Ok, good to see you two I hope I'll see you around. I'll let you now have fun.' You say.

'-We're not here to have fun we're here to celebrate.' Kelly says.

'-OMG. Please tell that it's what I'm thinking.'

'-What are you thinking?' Heath asks.

'-You are pregnant, aren't you?' you ask and Kelly nods.

'-That's awesome. You'll both make a cute baby.' You say hugging Kelly.

'-Thanks. You're one of the first persons who knows about this.' Heath says.

'-I'll keep it just for me. Congrats again and when you have time come to see me. I'm way ahead you.' You say smiling.

'-Way ahead with what?' Kelly asks.

'-With the kids thing. I have 2 boys, they are almost 4 and a half.' You say smiling.

'-What?' they both ask you.

'-Justin and I beat you at this. We have 2 boys, Adam and Patrick.' You explain.

'-Wow. Sorry that I'm asking this but didn't you broke up about 5 years ago?' Heath says.

'-We did. My fault. It's a long story but the resume sounds something like this. One day I found out that I have cancer and I was pregnant too. There was one clinic in Germany who had a new way of treating patients like me so I haven't told anyone except John about this thing. And I've let anyone know that I've run away with a guy. I know, stupid.' You say.

'-Wow. That's awful.' Kelly says.

'-I know. I came back two years later. Of course I told everyone that the kids were not Justin's. Another stupid thing I've done. Junior figured that out about 6 months ago. And one day John threatened that if I don't tell him he will, so a couple of week ago I told him. He was pissed about the fact that I left thinking that if I would've told him about the cancer and pregnancy thing he would've stayed with me because he had too not because he loved me, he was pissed that I haven't told him about the kids. But he came around and now we're back together.' You say.

'-That's great. You two are made for each other. I knew that even when we were together.' Heath says.

'-Yeah, thank God we didn't slept together or this would've been so weird.' You say laughing.

'-I agree.' Heath says laughing too.

'-Congrats once more and I meant it when I said to come to see me.' You say leaving to find your handsome boyfriend and annoying friends.


	22. Chapter 22

'-Where were you?' Justin asks you worried.

'-Around, chatting with some old friends.' You say smiling.

He leans closer and kisses you.

'-I missed you.' You say.

'-Me too.' Justin says smiling.

'-So are you gonna tell us where were you?' Randy asks.

'-I told you I was chatting with some old friends.'

'-Do we know them?' John asks.

'-Yeah, I guess.'

'-Who are they?' Kasey asks.

'-Kelly and Heath.' You say smiling.

'-What?' Wade says surprised.

'-You heard well. I went to talk to them. Don't worry I haven't done anything stupid.'

'-That's really unexpected.' John says.

'-Not really. Kelly was my friend and there's no point in acting like child towards this. They did what they did but that's life.'

'-Who are you and where's my best friend Jodi?' John asks and the others laugh.

'-Very funny. I actually told her to come and see when she has time so if you see her stop sending her death glares. It goes for all of you.' You say.

'-Fine, we'll behave but don't expect us to be nice with Heath.' Randy says.

'-Yes, you're gonna be nice to both of them because I said so.'

'-Gee, you sound like Stone Cold.' Cody says and they start laughing.

'-Whatever Rhodes. Now, since we're here to have fun why are we still standing instead of dancing?'

'-You do realize that we are 6 men and 2 women?' John asks.

'-So? Find some chicks and dance, duhh.' You say taking Justin's hand and heading to the ring. You are followed by Kasey and Junior.

'-Have I told you that you are a wonderful person?' Justin asks.

'-No but there's always a first.' You say smiling.

'-It was nice of you to talk with them and forgive them.' Justin says.

'-Yeah, I guess. I know you and Heath were close so I don't want you to lose a friend. Even though onscreen you hate each other.' You say chuckling.

'-Thank you love.' Justin says kissing you passionately.

John and Randy saw they way you two look at each other and John says:

'-I bet all I have that in the next 6 months they will get married.'

'-Me too. They look so in love with each other and after all that they've been through nothing and I mean nothing will stand in their way.' Randy says.

'-I'll drink to that.' John says.

_***** Next week*****_

You and Kelly are at your house talking about babies when Justin announces that he's going out with Heath.

'-Ok babe, have fun.' You say kissing him.

'-I will now please behave and try not to gossip too much.' He says chuckling.

'-I do not gossip, that's your speciality now go before Heath gets bored to death.'

'-Ohh I see, eager to get rid of me.' Justin jokingly says.

'-Maybe.' You say kissing him again.

'-See you later ladies.' Justin says leaving to meet up with Heath.

'-You two are adorable.' Kelly says.

'-Thank you. So what do you wanna have?' you ask her.

'-Honestly I don't care as long he or she is healthy. But secretly I hope it's a girl.' She says giggling.

'-That's cool. Having a boy would make you go nuts. I have two and if Junior, Randy, John, Wade and Cody wouldn't have helped me we wouldn't be having this conversation right now.'

'-They seem very quiet now.'

'-Because I've asked them to be nice but when they were 2 or 3 that was very hard to ask. Now they know what they are allowed to do and what they are not.'

'-Wow, you seem very good at raising kids. Have you ever thought to have another one?'

'-To be honest it would be nice to have a girl. Heck I was surrounded by guys my whole life it would be damn nice to have someone on my side when I argue with the boys.' You say giggling.

'-I think I understand what do you mean. I really missed this.' She says.

'-Awwww, me too.' You say hugging her.

'-Now, since we have some free time let's go shopping.' You add.

'-That sounds good. But what are we gonna do with Adam and Patrick?'

'-Wait and see.' You say grabbing your phone and dialling Junior's number.

'-Hi Junior. Are you busy?'

'-Kinda. Why?' he asks.

'-Ummm, nothing I was just asking. Is it something wrong to check up on my Junior?' you ask.

'-Awwww. That's sweet. I love you.'

'-Love you too. How's Kace?'

'-She's out for shopping apparently.'

'-Apparently?'

'-Yeah. I just read the note she left me. What are you planning to do today?'

'-I was thinking to go out with Kelly but Justin is out too and my nanny can't come to take care of the boys so I will probably stay here.' You say winking to Kelly and she starts laughing.

'-I can watch them if you want.' Junior suggests.

'-Really?'

'-Yes.'

'-You're the best. Love you Junior.'

'-Love you too. I'll be there in 20.' He says hanging up.

'-That was awesome. You made Junior think that watching the boys was his idea when that's what you hoped for.' Kelly says laughing.

'-I can make Junior do whatever I want. Randy says it's scary. I think it's cute.' You say giggling.

20 minutes later Junior arrives at your house.

'-Hello ladies. Where are my angels?' he asks.

'-Hi Teddy. They are taking a nap in their room. After they wake up give them something to eat. I will be home somewhere around 4, maybe 5.'

'-Ok, have fun you two.' He says.

'-We will. Thanks for watching them.'

'-Not a problem.'

'-Let's go. We need to do some serious shopping.' You say taking your purse.

_**Meanwhile**_

'-Hey Kasey. Thanks for meeting up with us in such a short notice.' Justin says.

'-Sure, not a problem. You said that you need my help with something. Can I know what?'

'-You can. I want to ask Jodi to marry me and I need you help me pick a ring.' Justin explains.

'-Wow. That's awesome. I'll help you. I can't wait to see Jodi's face.' Kasey says excited.

'-Ok guys. Let's go inside.' Heath says.


	23. Chapter 23

On your way to the mall, Heath calls Kelly.

'-Hi babe. Where are you?' he asks.

'-On our way to the mall. We're going shopping.' Kelly says giggling.

'-Ummm...babe...Can you go somewhere else first or keep her out of the 5th floor.' Heath says.

'-Why?' she asks.

'-Because Justin is trying to find a ring. He wants to ask Jodi to marry him.'

'-I'll do my best. Love ya.'

'-Love ya too.' he said and she hanged up.

'-Everything ok?' you ask.

'-Yeah. Can we go somewhere to eat first?'

'-Sure. Where to?' you ask.

'-What about Italian or Mexican?' she asks.

'-Woman, make up your mind.' You say laughing.

'-Italian. We want pastas.' she says rubbing her tummy.

_*****At the restaurant*****_

'-How are the things going on between you and Heath?' you ask.

'-Really good. He's so excited about the baby. Talks non-stop about it.'

'-How far along?'

'-About 3 months. Can't wait till we'll find out what we have.' she says smiling.

'-I bet. Been there done that.' you said.

'-I can't believe that you went through morning sickness and everything alone.'

'-Well believe my dear because the cancer and the treatment made it worse. There were days when I thought that I'll die.'

'-That must've been awful.'

'-It was but I don't regret going through that. I can't imagine my life without my boys.' you say smiling.

The waiter brings your food and when you feel the smell you feel sick.

'-You ok?' she asks.

'-I don't know. This smell makes me throw up.'

'-I don't wanna jump on conclusions but isn't that a sign of a pregnancy?'

'-Yeah but I don't think I'm pregnant... I had my period two weeks ago.'

'-Well, there are cases of morning sickness from the first week of the pregnancy, at least that I've read in a book.'

'-I know. Remind me to buy a pregnancy test from the pharmacy. Just to be sure.'

'-Sure thing. Now let's try to eat.' Kelly says taking a bite.

5 minutes later your phone starts ringing. It's Liz.

'-Hey Liz. Everything ok?'

'-Hi honey. Yes everything is more than ok.' she says

'-What do you mean?'

'-I'll send you a picture.' she says

30 seconds later you are looking at a picture with Leigh, she was wearing a t-shirt that was saying: ''I'm a big sister now.'

'-Is that what do I think?'

'-What do you think?' Liz asks.

'-You are pregnant?'

'-Yes.' she says excited.

'-Congrats to both of you. How far along?'

'- 5 weeks.'

'-Tell Johnny that I wanna be the godmother if it's a boy.' you say laughing.

'-We already discussed about this and we chose you and Justin for both cases.' she says laughing.

'-Awwww. Thank you.'

'-Welcome. I'll let you do your thing. Have fun.'

'-Thanks Liz. Take care of you two and of Leigh.'

'-Will do. Bye.'

'-Who's pregnant?' Kelly asks

'-Liz. She's 5 weeks pregnant.' I say smiling.

'-That's nice. I bet John hopes it's a boy.' Kelly says laughing.

'-Lol. I know. Shall we go? I can't stand this smell anymore.' I say

'-Sure.'

_*****At the mall*****_

'-Where do you wanna go first?' Kelly asks.

'-Nike or Gap. I wanna buy something for my boys.' I say smiling.

'-That should be on the first floor.' Kelly says hoping that Justin, Kasey and Heath are not at the mall anymore.

You two had a quick session of shopping and then you went straight home since you promised Junior that you'll be back around 5.

'-I'm home.' you say taking of your coat.

'-Mommy.' the boys come running to you. You hug them then you ask Junior.

'-Is Justin home?'

'-Not yet. How was your afternoon?'

'-Good. My stomach is a bit upset but I'll survive.'

'-Take it easy and if your stomach is still upsetting you tomorrow you should go and see a doctor.'

'-Yes dad.' you say mocking.

'-Hey missy. I'm just looking after you.' he says.

'-I know and that's why I love you.' you say kissing him on the cheek.

'-I thought you loved me.' Justin says pouting.

'-I thought you were out and yes I do love you.'

'-I just came back.'

'-I'll let you alone now. Take care and do as I said.' Junior says.

'-Ok Teddy. Say hi to Kace and try not to ruin that house.' you say smirking.

'-You know me too well my darling but we'll try.' he says smirking and leaves.

'-How was your day?' Justin asks.

'-Was nice. Liz is pregnant.' you say.

'-Really? That's awesome.'

'-I know and apparently we're gonna be the godparents.' you say excited.

'-In this case we'll better get ready.' Justin says kissing you.

You two are interrupted by your cell.

'-Hi Randy. What's up?' you say picking up.

'-Just checking up on you and we have some news.' he says.

'-Please tell me that Sam is not pregnant because all of my friends are, well except Kace but you'll never know with her.' You say laughing.

'-Well.' Randy starts but you cut him off.

'-She is, isn't she?' you say still laughing.

'-Yes. This is so weird. Last time when Sam and Liz were pregnant you were too.'

'-I know. Congrats to both of you. I assume that you want a boy too.'

'-Hell yeah.' Randy says laughing.

'-Men.' you say shaking your head.

'-How far along?' you add.

'-7 weeks. Give or take.'

'-Congrats once again. Now go and take care of your wife and the kids.'

'-Ok. You take care of you and the boys.'

'-Bye Randall.' you say hanging up.

'-Well?' Justin asks.

'-Sam is pregnant too.' you say laughing.

'-Wow. I'm glad for them.' Justin says.

_***** Three weeks later*****_

Your stomach still upsets you but you don't have time to go to the doctor. You're too busy doing interviews, signings and wrestling. Thank God that you have the next week off. You are heading to John's locker room since he's watching your boys when you feel your heart beating faster and you're sweating heavily. The next thing you know is that you hear Mike (The Miz) saying:

'-Wake up Jodi.'

'-Where am I?' you ask.

'-You're in my locker room. You fainted and I called the doctors, they'll take you to the hospital in a few.'

'-I'm fine now. There's no need to go to the hospital.'

'-Yes it is. Now sit and drink this.' he says handing you a glass of water.

'-Thanks. Can you tell John and Randy to take care of the boys while I'm at the hospital. Don't tell them about the hospital thing though, they will worry.'

'-Sure.' he says and then the doctors take you to hospital to run some tests.

_*****4 hours later*****_

'-Miss Albert?'

'-Yes. Everything ok?'

'-In fact yes.' the doctor says happily.

'-Then why I passed out?'

'-Well, you're pregnant.' he says and you are stunned.

'-I'm gonna have a baby?' you ask.

'-Babies, in fact. You are carrying twins.'

'-Oh My God.' you say smiling.

'-I take it that you are happy.'

'-Beyond happy. Everything ok with them?'

'-Yes. You are 4 weeks pregnant.'

'-Thanks doc. Can I go home now?

'-Yes. Just sign the release form.'

You went to the arena to take the kids from John.

'-Where did you disappeared?' John asks.

'-I had to be somewhere. I'll tell you later. Now I have to find Justin first.'

'-He's waiting for you in your locker room. The kids are with Liz and Leigh. Come and pick them up after you talk with him.'

'-Thanks.'

You head to your locker room thinking at how will he react when you're gonna tell him that you're pregnant with twins. You enter the locker room and notice that the light was off.

'-Justin are you here?'

He comes from behind and kisses you.

'-You scared me.' you say

'-Ssshh. I wanna ask you something.' he says.

'-Ok.' he says and turns the light on. You notice that the room was full of red and white roses. Your faves.

'-Justin this is amazing.' you say.

'-Sshh. Wait.' he said searching for something in his bag. he grabs a small box, gets on his knees and asks:

'-Jodi Leigh Albert will you make me the happiest man and marry me.' Tears fill your eyes but you manage to say:

'-Yes I will marry you.' he places the ring on your finger and you kiss him.

'-Awww baby.' he says whipping your tears.

'-Don't worry those are happy tears.' you say smiling.

'-I don't want to see you crying. I want you to smile all the time.' he says

'-I have to tell you something too. I'm not sure how you're gonna take this but I'm pregnant.' you drop the news.

'-Are you for real?' he asks clearly excited.

'-Yes. We're having twins again.' you say laughing.

'-How do you know?'

'-I went to the hospital because I passed out and the doctor told me that we're having babies.' you say giggling.

'-You are ok, right?'

'-Yes. We are ok. Now let's go and give to our friends the news.' you say smiling.

'-As you wish milady.' he says kissing your hand.

'-Awww. You're so cute.' you say smiling.

'-Why thank you. Do you think that we can get married before you give birth?' he asks.

'-Why? Eager to become my hubby?' you say laughing.

'-Yes.' he says smiling.

'-Of course we can. I don't wanna have fat wedding pictures so what about this we'll have the wedding in 2 months. Sounds ok?'

'-Yeah. Now let's talk with the boys first and then with our gang.'

'-You're right. Let's go.'


	24. Chapter 24

'-Hi chicas. Where are my angels?' I ask entering John's locker room.

'-They are with Teddy in his locker room. Aparently I'm not funny enough.' Liz said laughing.

'-Lol. I have to talk to them. Can you let the others now that I want them to come by my house tomorrow afternoon for a BBQ?'

'-Sure thing. Take care hon.'

'-You too. Leigh can you give aunt Jodi a kiss?' I ask.

'-Of course.' She comes running to me and kisses me loudly on the cheeks.

'-Thanks sweetie. See you tomorrow.' I said.

'-Bye auntie Jodi.' Leigh said.

I went to tell Justin that the boys are with Teddy.

'-Found them.' Justin said smiling.

'-They were with Junior?'

'-Yes. How did you know?' he asked.

'-Liz told me. I told her to let our friends know that they are invited to a BBQ at our place tomorrow. I wanna tell them then.' I said.

'-Tell them what mommy?' Adam asked.

'-I'll tell you when we'll be at home. Now let's go.' I said heading to the parking lot with Patrick asleep in my arms.

Just when I was about to put the boys to sleep them woke up and asked:

'-You said that you're gonna tell us at home.' Patrick said and Justin chuckled.

'-Ummm... We have some news... Good news.' I said and Justin came and took a sit next to me.

'-We got engaged.' Justin said.

'-You mean that you're gonna get married?' Adam asked puzzled.

'-Yes.' I said smiling.

'-Yay.' They said and hugged us tightly.

'-There's more.' I said.

'-More?' Patrick asked worried.

'-Uhuh... You're gonna have two baby brothers or sisters or a brother and a sister.' I said.

'-So, we're not gonna be your favourite boys anymore?' Patrick asked.

'-Of course you're gonna be. Just because you're gonna have new siblings that doesn't mean that you're not gonna be loved. We'll love you equally.' Justin reassured them.

'-Ok. So, we're gonna be big brothers?' Adam asked.

'-Yes. How do you feel?'

'-Fine as long as the babies will be girls.' Patrick said.

'-Umm...Why?' Justin asked.

'-So we can beat up the guys that are gonna mess with them.' Patrick said looking very serious. Justin and I started to laugh.

'-That's good to hear. Now you two go to bed. Will talk more when your uncles and aunties will come tomorrow.' I said giving them a good night kiss and Justin tucked them in.

We went to our bedroom.

'-That went well future Mrs. Lloyd.' He said kissing me.

'-I like the sound of that.' I said smirking.

'-You need rest. So Bed. Now.' He said in a demanding tone while smiling.

'-Oh, kinky.' I said laughing.

'-Smartass.' He said and switched off the light.

_*****At the BBQ*****_

Justin and I decided to take off my ring and keep it in my pocket so they won't suspect anything. Randy, Sam, their kids, John, Liz and Leigh, Teddy with Kasey, Wade and Lilly, Cody, Heath and Kelly, were invited to the BBQ.

'-So what's with this BBQ all of a sudden?' Randy asks.

'-Nice seeing you too Randy.' I said sarcastically.

'-Don't mind him hon.' Sam said kissing me on the cheek.

'-Aunt Jodi.' Alanna came running into my arms.

'-Hi princess. So what's new? Any boyfriends?' I ask and Randy turns red. While the others started laughing. Alanna played along and said:

'-Just 5 or 6.'

That sent me into a fit of laughter.

'-That's why I don't let my kids to stay with you. You're a bad influence on them.' Randy said shaking his head.

'-Whatever. Let's go in the backyard.' I said taking Alanna with me.

_*****2 hours later*****_

'-As Randy guess earlier we have something to tell you.' Justin started.

'-Two things actually.' I said pulling the ring out of my pocket and placing on my finger.

'-We got engaged yesterday.' He said smiling.

'-And... I can't believe I'm saying this.. I'm pregnant with twins. Again.' I said laughing.

'-Are you two for real?' Randy asked.

'-Uhuh.'

'-Well, congrats.' Randy said and half an hour later we were still receiving congrats from our friends.

'-How are you feeling?' John asked.

'-To be honest. Never felt better. Thanks for everything you've done for me in the past 7 years. I know I've been a pain in the ass sometimes.' I said smiling. John didn't said anything, just hugged me tightly.

'-I see that you're hugging everybody but me.' Junior said pouting.

'-Awww... Come here you big baby.' I said.

'-Don't forget priceless.' Junior added and our friends started to laugh.

'-How can I forget something like that.' I said and hugged Teddy then I whispered:

'-Thanks for what you've done for me Teddy. I mean it.' He hugged me harder.

'-Jeez...Junior..I can't breathe.' I said.

'-Sorry.'

'-Since we have so many things to celebrate how about we go out tonight?' Lily suggested.

'-I can ask Katherine to stay with all the kids.' I said.

'-Then it's settled. We don't take no for an answer.' Lily said and I nodded.

'-Well, we better get ready. It's already 7.' Liz said.

'-I agree.' Wade said.

'-You always agree.' Heath and Cody said at the same time and we started to laugh. Wade pouted.

'-Lol...Wade...' Kelly said still laughing.

'-You are mean.' He said.

'Even I?' I asked sweetly.

'-No, you are evil.' He said and I pouted.

'-Oh come on don't be like that.' He came and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

'-Much better.' I said laughing.

'-Kids.' Kasey said.

'-Oh shut up. At least I don't have ragging hormones.' I said and Kasey and Junior blushed.

'-Oi. There are kids around us.' Sam said.

'-Sorry.' I said.

'-I rest my case.' Randy said.

'-What's that suppose to mean?' I asked.

'-Uhh, nothing. We really should get ready.' Randy said.

'-I'll call Katherine.' I said heading to the kitchen and Justin followed me.

'-I guess this went better than we expected.' He said.

'-What do you mean?' I asked.

'-I thought Randy will beat me up.' He said laughing.

'-Then I would've killed him.' I said kissing him.

I called Katherine and she agreed to watch all the children.

'-I guess we were right when we made that bet.' John said to Randy.

'-What bet?' I ask.

'-Ummm...Nothing.' Randy and John said at the same time. I frowned and said:

'-Liz, Sam can you come here for one sec?'

'-We better tell her or she's gonna turn our wives against us.' John said to Randy.

'-That's right.' I said.

'-Ummm... That night when you and Justin got back together Randy and I made a bet that in within 6 months you'll get married.' John explained.

'-Yeah but it's been only a month or 5 weeks.' I said.

'-Knowing you, you wouldn't want fat wedding pictures, so I'm assuming that the wedding is in 3 or 2 months.' Randy said.

'-I say 2.' John said.

'-God this is scary.' I said.

'-I know. We know you better than we know ourselves.' John said.

'-You're right the wedding is in 2 months.' I said laughing.

'So, who's gonna be the maid of honour?' Kelly asked.

'-It's so hard to decide between Randy, John, Junior, Wade, Heath and Codes.. Gosh.' I said and the ladies and Justin started to laugh while they stared at me with their mouths wide open. Sam played along and asked:

'-Pink or yellow?' knowing that all of them hate those 2 colours.

'-Both. And the dresses have to be extra short.' I said.

'-You're joking right?' Wade asked.

'-You'd look hot in a pink and yellow dress.' Lily said to Wade and he frowned.

'-You dorks I was making fun of you.' I said laughing and they let a sharp breath.

'-Thank God.' Heath said.

'-Don't you ever do that to us again.' Junior said.

'-Ok, ok.' I said.

When Nikki was about to add something, Katherine arrived.

'-Evening Kath. The children are in the living room playing guitar hero.' I said.

'-Evening. Ok. I'll go and let you go.'

'-Thanks you're the best.' I said and took my purse and keys from my car.

'-Should we go?' Justin asked.

'-Yeah.' Junior said


	25. Chapter 25

_*****2 months later*****_

I started to show a bit. The wedding was in 2 days and I was completely freaking out. My dress didn't fit me properly, the flowers didn't arrived and I had to go with the girls to choose the dresses for the bridesmaids. Kasey was suppose to be my maid of honour. Liz, Sam, Kelly, Lily, were the bridesmaids. Justin choose Heath as best man. As I was thinking at what colour should be the dresses, Justin came from behind and kissed me.

'-Stop thinking. It will be ok.' He said hugging me.

'-I don't want to be ok. I want to be perfect.' I said sighting

'-You go with the girls and have fun and I'll take care of the rest.' He said and I felt a small kick, Justin felt it too.

'-Even our angels agree with me.' He added smiling.

'-Ok... I will. Ask the boys to help you. I don't want you to do it by yourself.'

'-Sure. Heath is coming in 30 and Wade, Cody, Junior, John and Randy are coming in one hour.'

'-There's one small problem. Who's gonna take care of the boys?'

'-We are. Don't worry. We'll be alright.' he said.

When I was about to add something my phone started to ring. It was Sam.

'-Hey Sam. What's up?'

'-Hi. Are we still on for shopping in 1 hour?'

'-Yes. Pick you up?'

'-I'm on my way to you so I can give you a hand with your dress. I think I have a solution.' She said.

'-That's great. See ya.' I said.

'-Sam is coming to help me with the dress so you better stay out of the bedroom. Got it Mister?'

'-Fine.' He said pouting.

'-You'll see the dress Sunday till then nada.' I said (nada=nothing in Spanish)

'-Nada-nada?' he asked and I know what he meant.

'-Maybe if you behave you might get lucky.' I said laughing.

'-I always behave.' He said pouting.

'-Yeah, like you did 2 nights ago?' I asked smirking.

He blushed and I started to laugh again.

'-Fine, you win.' He said.

'-I always win.' I said cocky

'-Ok. Can we talk about the vows?'

'-Ummm...sure...What about them?'

'-I was thinking to have the traditional vows instead of those we tried to made...'

'-You're right. The traditional ones are much better. Good idea smartass.' I said winking.

'-I think Sammy is here.' He said and the bell ranged.

I went to the door and found Sam smiling.

'-Hi. Come in.' I said.

'-Thanks. How are you and the babies?'

'-We're fine. I think they are boys since the already took their dads side in arguments.' I said and Justin started to laugh.

'-I assume the kicking started?'

'-Uhuh. How are you and the angel?'

'-To be honest never felt better.'

'-Is Randy taking good care of you or I need to beat the shit out of him?'

'-You two are scary...But he's the best.' Sam said blushing.

'-Awwwwwweeeeeeeeeehhhh...Gross.' I said. Justin and Sam started to laugh.

'-Should we go to see if I can do something with the dress?'

'-Uhuh. Follow me. You sit here Mister.' I warned Justin and Sam started to laugh again.

We went to the bedroom and in less than 30 minutes Sam fixed my dress and it looked like new.

'-You are a treasure. You know?' I said hugging her.

'-Why thank you. We should get going, we have to meet the girls in 20.' Sam said.

We decided that the maid of honour and the bridesmaids should wear strapless, lily dresses. I was pleased with what we decided. At one point Kasey looked very pale, Liz asked:

'-Are you ok?'

'-Yeah. My stomach is upset.' She said and I knew what that meant.

'-Are you sure is only the stomach? Don't you feel dizzy, about to throw up and craving for things?' I ask smirking.

'-Yeah, how did you know?'

'-Honey, you are pregnant.' Lily said.

'-Yeah right.' She said laughing.

'-You definitely should buy a pregnancy test.' Sam said.

'-This is so weird. All of us are pregnant at the same time.' Lily said.

'-What?' I asked.

'-Ummm, I mean all of you.' Lily tried to cover.

'-Cut the bulshit Lil. So you and Wade, huh?' Liz said.

'-Umm, yeah.' She admitted coyly.

'-How far along?' Sam asked.

'-5 weeks.'

'-Congrats girl.' I said and hugged her. While Liz, Kelly and Sam were doing the same I was looking for Kasey.

Kasey came from the pharmacy with a pregnancy test, looking scared.

'-Hey, everything is gonna be alright. You and Junior will be ok and.' I tried to calm her nerves.

'-What if he doesn't wants the baby.' Kasey said.

'-He will, Don't worry.'

She went to the bathroom and 10 minutes later came with the test.

'-It's positive.' She said.

'-Congrats. Don't worry, you'll be fine. The three of you.' Kelly said.

'-Tomorrow you're gonna checked up by my doctor. Till then tell Junior.'

'-Ok. Can we go now?' she asked.

'-Ok.'

_*****The following day*****_

I still had lots to do but I took the time to go with Kasey to the doctor. I didn't know if she told Junior or not. I parked the car in front of the house and waited for her to come. 2 minutes later she arrived but not alone, with Junior. I smiled.

'-Morning love birds. Ready?' I greeted them.

'-Hi Jods. Yes we are.' Junior said happily and Kasey just smiled.

'-I take it that you know?'

'-Yes. Very excited.' Teddy said.

'-I can see that. ' I said reversing the car.

The visit to the doctor went well, Kasey was indeed pregnant. She was pregnant in almost 4 weeks.' The next 8-9 months we are all due to give birth. This is ridiculous, sounds like a soap opera. Thank God the drama is over.

_*****The wedding day*****_

Justin: _**' I Paul Lloyd Jr take you Jodi Leigh Albert to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse. In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us apart. According to God's holly law.'**_

Jodi: _**' I Jodi Leigh Albert take you Paul Lloyd Jr to be my husband, , to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse. In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us apart. According to God's holly law.'**_

Priest: ' I now pronounce you husband and wife. You can kiss the bride.'

Oh boy and we kissed. Everybody was cheering and was genuinely happy for us.

Our first dance was Nickleback-Never Gonna Be Alone sung by my brothers. Have I mentioned that my brothers are singers? Yes they are. Our boys were very happy for mommy and daddy.

_*3 months and 1 week later*_

Baby Corrina Barbra arrived. Kelly and Heath were extremely happy since their baby girl was healthy. We threw a party for them at our house. And we kept thinking at names for our girls. Yes, I'm pregnant with girls. Thank God.

_*2 months and 1 week later*_

We welcomed Arthur James in our big twisted family as we call it. Arthur is Randy and Sam's son. Randy is over the moon that he got a boy. John hopes the same.

_*2 weeks later*_

Baby John Felix Anthony Cena V arrived. John was so excited that a week he talked only about his new born son. We made him shut up by telling him that if he doesn't shut up I'll make the baby to haunt him. That did the trick.

_*1 Month later*_

It was my turn to give birth to Jessica Nicole and Michelle Natasha. Two little angels. Their older brothers were very over protective already. They made a pact to always have their little sisters back. So cute. They were almost 5.

_*1 month and 3 weeks later*_

It was Lily's turn. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Brianna Aurora. Wade was trilled. He was so cute holding her like it was something very precious.

_*2 weeks later*_

Kasey and Junior were the last to become parents. Kasey gave birth to a baby boy that looked exactly like Junior. They named him Eric Nicholas.

At the hospital we were all gathered up: Me, Justin. Liz, John, Sam, Randy, Heath, Kelly, Liz, Wade and Cody.

'-You know Cody, you're next.' Junior said laughing.

'-Um well...' he started.

'-What?' I asked.

'-Melisa is pregnant.' He said.

We all started to laugh. Another baby was on the way.

'-How far?' Kelly asked.

'-About 2 months.' Cody said.

_*7 months later*_

Melissa, Cody's girlfriend gave birth to a baby boy named Alexander David.

So, one big happy family? I guess. We all solved our issues, we grown up a bit and now we truly understand the meaning of the word ''friend''. Of course we occasionally tease each other or pull pranks but hey that's what friends are for.

_**Hope you enjoyed **_


End file.
